Pokemon Lemon Adventures
by Latios88
Summary: This is my first shot at a love-centered Pokémon story. It gets very sexual, so I advise that you stay away if you are too young or uncomfortable to read this. *IMPORTANT* I do not own any rights to the characters/names used in this story, I am just using them in a story that I wrote in which they are involved. Please enjoy! :) *NOTE* There is swearing, so be aware!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Lemon Adventures

CHAPTER 1: Ash's Beginnings

Ash Ketchum; a Pokemon trainer that has travelled the Pokemon world and journeyed the vast areas that has stood in his way. He has had many companions along the way. Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Lillie are some that come to mind. Along with his pal Pikachu, Ash has caught and obtained many different species of Pokemon. Ash's goal was to become a Pokemon master, which required to conquer a Pokemon League Challenge. Ash has qualified for the Pokemon League Challenge in each of the regions he has visited, but has yet to reach his goal of becoming a Pokemon master.

Wait one second. How is this story a lemon if we're talking about who the heck Ash Ketchum is? I'll get to that in one moment, so be patient. As I was saying, our hero, Ash, has yet to complete his life-long goal of becoming a Pokemon master. But, there is another goal that Ash has in mind that he hasn't reached either. That goal is finding a loving companion.

As the sun started to rise in Pallet Town, the Pidgey chirped along in search for food. Ash ignored these sounds and pulled his blanket over his head. His mother, Delia Ketchum, entered the room and approached Ash's bed.

"Ash, it's time to wake up, we have a big day ahead of us." said Delia as she pushed on Ash's shoulder. Ash groaned and ignored her. "Fine then, I guess you won't be able to see your friends today. It's your eighteenth birthday and all of your friends came to visit, but you didn't hear this from me." The door closed and Ash quickly jumped out of bed.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "We have to get dressed and start our day!" Pikachu opened his eyes and jumped off of the bed. After Ash dressed himself, he ran downstairs to find a note on the table.

It read: "Hello Ash! I am need of experimenting on Pikachu today, so please come by my lab later today so I can start examining Pikachu. Thank you, and I will see you later." - Professor Oak.

Ash ran out the door with Pikachu and they made their way towards Oak's lab. As they reached the entrance, Ash said, "Pikachu, enter quietly; I think they're going to surprise us.". Pikachu nodded as Ash turned the doorknob. It was dark inside, but Ash could see mysterious figures around the room. Pop! "Surprise!" everyone yelled. As the lights came on, Ash could see all of his past companions standing and celebrating.

"Oh wow! Thank you everyone!" Ash yelled.

"Hey Ash!" May said. "Happy Birthday!"

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure. It hasn't sunk in yet."

"Well, we know that you're mature anyways." Serena said.

"Nah, he's such a kid." Iris said.

Ash walked inside and hugged his friends as they greeted him. Everyone sat at a long table that had tons of food on it. Ash sat in between Dawn and Lillie, who gave him big smiles as he looked at them.

"Guys, thank you so much for this. I really appreciate this a lot." says Ash in a thankful tone.

"It's our pleasure!" says Lillie in a cheerful voice. Ash returned this with a smile.

"The lights dimmed down and Delia entered the room with a birthday cake. Everyone began to sing the birthday song. Ash looked down at the cake and as the song finished, Delia said, "Ash, make a wish!". Ash looked into the flames of the candles. He thought about what he wanted his wish to be, which was to find a loving companion. But Ash was disappointed and he sobbed.

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Ash said. "I just can't make a wish because it's I know the one I want is stupid." Ash got up and ran out of the room. Delia followed him.

Ash ran into the bathroom, sobbing. Delia knocked on the door and asked if he was okay. Ash didn't respond. She opened up the door and knelt down to match eye level. She hugged him and asked, "You want a companion, don't you?". Ash looked up with a surprised look on his face. He nodded. "Well, why don't you experiment with your female companions? You might find something different in each of them that you might like.". Ash nodded, stood up, and made his way downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Start of the Search

Ash made his way back downstairs to see everyone with a concerned look on their faces.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Misty.

"I'm okay, I just had a thought and it hit me hard." relied Ash.

"What was it?" asked Dawn.

"It's probably best if I didn't say, it's kind of personal."

"Ash, come here." said Lillie who made her way to the front door. Ash followed her. "We will be back in a few minutes", said Lillie.

As they made their way outside, Lillie reached for Ash's hand. Ash looked at Lillie and asked, "What are you doing?" She smiled and said, "I know what it bothering you." Ash was stunned and asked, "You do?". She nodded and whispered in his ear, "I know you want a companion. So do I.".

They both looked into each others eyes and reached forward for a light kiss. They both quickly pulled back and blushed.

"Wow, that was nice." said Ash.

"Yeah, you have soft lips." said Lillie as she put her hands behind her back. "I like that.".

Without hesitation, Ash smack his lips against hers and he grabbed the side of her face. They furiously started to make out with small moans coming from each of them. Lillie stopped and grabbed Ash's hand and guided him towards Oak's shed.

"Get inside, no one will see us." said Lillie.

Ash went inside and Lillie closed the door behind them.

She turned the light on and noticed that there was a blow up raft leaning against the wall. She grabbed it, and threw it towards the ground. She pushed Ash onto it and collapsed on his body. Within seconds, the two started to make out again, but this time, their tongues were involved. Lillie's pink tongue slipped inside of Ash's and his wrapped around hers as they both slurped the saliva from each other's mouths. Lillie stood up and raised her white dress. Ash gazed at her beautiful, clean white panties. By this time, Lillie noticed that Ash had hardened up in his man spot. She took off her sunhat and dress and was left with her white bra, panties, stockings and shoes. Ash began to drool over how sexy she was. Lillie was about five feet and six inches tall, and very skinny with white, pasty skin, which complemented her natural blonde hair.

"I know this isn't an ideal birthday gift, but my body is yours for today." says Lillie with a kinky tone. Ash stands up and begins to kiss her. He puts his hands on her butt and gives it a big slap. Lillie has a perfectly shaped bum, with no blemishes or faults. As Ash continued to slap her bottom, she let out little moans and her ass started to turn a little bit red.

"Your so sexy Lillie." Ash said as he released his lips with hers. "I need your body right now." She nodded and started to put her hand on his pants. Without hesitation, Ash undressed and was completely naked.

Lillie bent down and started to suck on Ash's six inch dick. She licked the bottom part of his dick which made him let out small moans every few licks. She started to slowly gain speed as she pushed her head up and down his frame. Ash grabbed some of her hair and pushed down on her head. At the same time, Lillie started to rub and eventually finger her soft vagina. She started to drip from her womanly part and started to moan louder as the sensation ringed throughout her body. She stopped and started jerking Ash off. She stopped momentarily and removed her panties. Ash said to Lillie, "You're beautiful, Lillie. I want to feel you. I want to experience this with you." She responded by saying "Oh Ash, I want you too. Please, be with me in this time of love." As they kissed one more time, Lillie removed her bra to allow Ash to examine her natural, B-sized breasts. Ash quickly admired the sight and began to suck on them. Lillie jerked her head back and let out a deep moan. Ash stopped and laid back on the raft. Lillie sat on top of Ash, nearly putting his penis in her vagina. She said to him, "I really enjoy you, Ash. Our Alolan adventure was incredible, and ever since the first time I saw you, I began to admire you. You are so precious to me and I love you with all my heart." Ash responded by saying, "Lillie, you made my adventure in Alola very special. You were always by my side when I needed it. I knew that I could always count on you. You are a special friend to me and I love you so much." Lillie blushed and said, "Oh Ash, please go inside of me, now! I need you to show me your true love!"

Pause. This was it. Ash was literally inches away from finding his first companion. He saw that Lillie had liked him after he made it all the way to the Alolan Pokemon League finals, despite losing a close match. She kissed him on the lips after the battle was over, and she told him about how proud she was of him. As he was about to enter Lillie, he thought about his other companions and if he liked any of them. He wondered if any of them liked him back or liked him at all. But at that point, it didn't really matter because he had a special girl right on top of him. So he decided to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The First Step

As Ash and Lillie were about to begin their sexual adventure together, they locked hands and kissed each other immensely. Lillie was ready to squat down and ride on Ash's penis.

"It's my first time, so please be careful." Lillie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Lillie", Ash responded. "It's my first time too, so let's try it together."

Lillie liked this and kissed Ash once more. Lillie grabbed Ash's cock and guided it to the lips of her pussy. Ash slowly pushed inside and Lillie let out a loud scream. She was in obvious pain so Ash quickly pulled out.

"Put it back in! It felt so good!" Lillie yelled.

Ash nodded and put it back in. This time Ash guided it in.

"Oh fuck! Your pussy is so tight!" Ash yelled.

"Oh my God, your cock completely filled my pussy!" Lillie responded.

Lillie slowly started in squat up and down Ash's cock. Her grip on Ash's hand tightened as pain was experienced. Soon enough, the pain started to disappear and she began to gain speed. At this rate, pleasure took over her body. They both began to pant, and the sexual action was irresistible.

"Harder, harder!" Lillie screamed.

"Shit, Lillie I love your insides wrapped around my cock!" Ash yelled.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, Ash, I'm cumming! Let out your love into mine!"

"Fuck! Lillie I'm coming! I love you!"

They both screamed and released their juices of love. Both exhausted, they collapsed and laid together on the raft, in each other's arms.

"Ash, that was incredible." Lillie spoke in a soft voice.

"You are incredible." Ash said. "Wait, I came inside of you, so that means"

"I'm on the pill." Lillie interrupted. "We're all good, baby."

The two lovebirds drifted off into a sleep, covered in their love-made liquids, wrapped in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, the others had no clue where Ash and Lillie went, as a half of an hour passed by since they walked out of the house.

"Ash! Where are you?" yelled Dawn.

"Lillie! Come back!" yelled Brock.

"There's no sight of them anywhere." said Iris.

"I guess we'll have to just go back inside for now." said Misty.

"I hope they're both okay." said Serena in a concerned voice. "Especially Ash. It's his eighteenth birthday."

Ash's eyes opened up and his first sight was Lillie's naked body. He smiled and sat up knowing that they made true, passionate love. Ash started to put on his clothes until he heard Lillie say, "Baby, where are you going?". Ash responded by saying, "The others are probably looking for us, so we'd better head back inside."

"Alright, but promise me something before we go back."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise that you'll love me forever."

Ash smiled and said, "Of course, sweetheart."

He got dressed, as well as Lillie. They headed back inside of Oak's lab. At this time, it was about three o' clock.

They returned inside and May jumped up and hugged Ash.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked. "I was so worried that you guys ditched us."

"We had to talk about a few things." Lillie proclaimed.

"Like what?"

"Oh, it's not important to you."

May tilted her head to the side with an unhappy look to her face. Dawn and Iris approached Ash and asked if he was okay. He told them that they just discussed his feelings. Minutes later, Delia approached Ash and told him that his cake was waiting for him. They all sat back down at the table, and celebrated Ash's eighteenth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: A Long-Time Admirer

After the cake was eaten, Ash and his companions all talked about what their next goals were and how they planned to accomplish them. Everyone except Ash discussed this topic, as he was still considering his relationship with Lillie.

"Hey Ash." said Dawn. "What is your next goal?"

"Um, I don't really know." Ash replied.

"Oh come on, you have to have something in mind."

"Um, well, I was looking to find a love partner or girlfriend. I've been to many different regions and I want to take it easy instead of going on a new journey for now."

All of the girls except for Lillie were happy to hear about Ash's next goal. Lillie's face began to turn red, as she couldn't believe Ash would suggest his thoughts just after being sexually pleasured by Lillie.

"I think that's great, Ash!" said Misty. "I'm sure someone will find you to be fitting as their boyfriend".

"Yeah, Ash." says Serena. "I think there's a lot of girls who would love to have you." Serena giggles.

"Ash, you're a great guy, and I think you'll find someone very soon." says Iris.

"You'll definitely find a girl soon enough, Ash." says Dawn as she winks at him.

"Thanks everyone." says Ash. "I just hope that no matter what, I'll be happy.".

"Okay, everyone." says Professor Oak as he walks into the room. "Time to go for now."

Everyone gets up and says goodbye to Ash and Professor Oak, except for May. She was sitting at the table looking sad.

"May, you have to go now, I need to catch up with Ash and Delia." says Oak.

"May, are you okay?" asks Ash.

"No." she responds. "I need to talk to you, Ash.". Ash and May leave Oak's lab and go outside to talk.

"May, let's go back to my house so we can talk about this, okay?" says Ash. She nods in agreement.

They reach the Ketchum residence and go inside. They walk up the stairs to Ash's room to discuss May's problem in private. Ash closes the door as they both have entered the room. They both sit on Ash's bed.

"Okay, May, what is wrong?". Ash asks.

"I just want to..." as May starts to tear up. Ash starts rubbing her back for comfort.

"Want to what?"

"I just want to be with you, Ash."

Ash looks at May, surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. I see that you're grown up and strong as ever. I've always loved seeing you battle and kick other trainers' butts. It made me feel safe and secure. You are my protector and my crush."

"Really? I didn't think that you..." Ash is halted as May grabs his face and presses her lips against his. Ash was confused for a second, but he let her kiss him anyways. May lets go and says, "Ash, I want to be with you.", as she grabs his hand. Ash is still in awe from the kiss.

"You don't like me, don't you?"

"Of course I like you, May. I just don't know if it's right for us or not."

"Please Ash, I really need you. I love you."

Ash looks at May and without hesitation, he responds by saying, "I love you too, May. I've always loved you for who you are."

"Can I show you something, Ash?"

"Sure, what is it?"

May stands up and lifts her shirt off to reveal her well-exercised body, complemented by her D-sized bra in the colour of beige. She then lets down her pants to show her waxed and well-kept legs and beige thong. Ash could only process one word to say: "Wow.".

"I want to get as close as humanly possible with you, Ash." May says. "I love you too much for you to go with another girl. I need to ensure that I have you. Please Ash. Fuck me."

Ash stands up and without thought, he kisses and begins to make out with May. They fiercely and passionately kiss for minutes straight. Ash grabs May's small, but plump ass and slaps it as hard as he can. May lets out hard moans to let Ash know that she likes it. She starts to feel up his dick and starts to stoke his pants. She bends down, pulls off his pants and goes to town on his six inch meat.

May has had previous sexual experiences with Drew, from the Hoenn region. They competed in contests together and eventually started dating and having regular sex. But she realized that Ash was the one for her, so when Delia made arrangements for his friends to come to Kanto, she was excited to be able to have the chance to show Ash what he meant to her.

May slurps and jerks Ash's saliva-covered dick. Ash's eyes were closed and he let out multiple short moans. May sucked him off for about ten minutes until she wanted to move on.

"Ash, eat my fucking pussy." she said. Ash didn't know what that meant, so he pulled May's thong down and started to finger her pussy. "No, Ash, lick my pussy. Put your tongue inside of me."

Ash immediately did so and with much force. May started to shake from an early orgasm. She let out her juices all over Ash's face.

"Oh shit! Sorry Ash!" May said.

"It's okay, May." Ash responded. "It's sweet tasting."

Ash started to finger and lick May, while jerking off. May started to moan and get hotter.

Ash stopped licking her and threw her towards the bed. He took off his shirt and started rubbing May's yet to be revealed boobs. May undid her bra and let it fall off her body. Ash started to kiss and lick her nipples.

"Oh, Ash, that feels so good, don't stop baby."

"Your tits are huge, May. I love to play with them."

"Ash, fuck my titties."

Ash positions himself to ram his cock between May's huge boobs. Ash spits between them to give himself lubrication. He starts fucking them hard and fast.

"Oh fuck yes, that's so fucking good, Ash." May says in a kinky manner.

"Oh my God they feel so good" Ash says in response.

Ash get up and turns May around on all fours. She spreads her butt cheeks and says, "Give it to me Ash. I want it hard. Fuck me so hard, baby."

Before Ash sticks his dick inside of May's pussy, he reaches into his night table and grabs a condom. The bed starts to shake as Ash and May buck up against each other. The sound of skin slapping together and loud moans is all that can be heard from inside of Ash's house.

"Fuck me harder Ash! I want all of your big, fat cock inside of me!"

"You want it? I fucking give it to you baby!". Ash begins to pick up speed and fucks May as fast as he can.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me baby! Hard! Hard! I love your cock in my pussy! I want you to cum inside me!"

"But I'm wearing a condom, and if I take it off, you'll get pregnant!"

"I don't care, fill me with your seed Ash!". Ash quickly takes off his condom and sicks his penis right back inside of May. He starts to hump her as fast as possible and the tension gets ever more intense.

"Yeah, just like that baby, just like that! I love your cock rubbing my walls! Fuck me even harder!"

"Fuck yeah, babe, I want to cum inside of you! I love you too much, I want to be with you forever!"

As they both reach the climax, they both let out a loud scream as their love mixes together.

After all of that, Ash was still hard. May noticed this and began to suck the leftover cum on Ash's dick.

"Mmm, it's so sweet and salty. I love it."

"I want to fuck you again and again May, I love you so fucking much."

May pushes Ash onto his side and she lays in front of him sideways. She lifts up her right leg into the air and Ash positions himself to go into her from the side. Ash sticks his penis into her and she says, "Oh fuck yes, that feels amazing! Start fucking me harder! I want more!".

Ash grabs May's huge tits and starts to lick them as he fucks her. The sensation level has increased immensely for both of them, and they don't take too long until they both cum again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck me!" screams May as she looks deep into Ash's eyes.

"Fuck yes, baby! I need your fucking tight pussy!" says Ash as his legs clap against May's.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming baby! Cum with me! Love me!"

"Yes baby! I'm cumming! Aghhhhh!"

Their juices are released, and they drift asleep on Ash's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The Forest's Path

Ash woke up beside May after having delightful sex about an hour ago. She was resting her head upon his broad shoulders as she snoozed away. Ash sat up and stretched out. May also woke up and stretched. They smiled and kissed.

"Ash, I truly admire you." says May. "You are the one that I love."

"I love and admire you too, May." responds Ash. They hug one last time before cleaning up and re-dressing themselves.

They walk downstairs to find the living area empty. It was about four thirty now, and Ash wondered where Pikachu and Delia went. They both searched the house and then realized that they were back at Oak's lab. Ash and May exit the house.

"Ash, I need to find something to eat, I'm starving!" exclaims May.

"Alright, I need to get back to Oak's lab to see Pikachu." responds Ash.

"Okay, baby. I'll meet you back here later tonight.". May kisses Ash and walks away.

Ash eventually makes his way to Oak's lab, and sees Pikachu on a table, wrapped in cords. Ash barges in and says, "Hey, what's going on?". Oak looks up at Ash and says, "Ash. Pikachu is very sick." Ash gasps and asks, "What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?". Oak looks down and mumbles, "I'm afraid not, Ash. I found that there was a tumour in his thigh".

Ash starts to tear up. His best friend was suffering in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Pika...chu... please don't die. I love you, buddy.". Pikachu is resting and his heart rate is being measured as he sleeps. Ash knew that he had to do something to help his Pikachu recover.

"Professor, I need Pikachu, now!" Ash yells.

"But he is resting, Ash. He can't move from this spot or else he will die."

"I need him to recover quickly! I can't live without him. I love him too much.". Ash beings to bawl his eyes out. Oak reaches in for a hug.

"Ash, I know this time is tough, but you're tough, and so is Pikachu. He will get through this."

Ash wipes his tears and nods. He exits Oak's lab to find something to eat for dinner. He figured that he would go to Viridian City and eat at a restaurant.

Ash enters Viridian Forest, with his head tilted down. He walks along the dirt path that leads to the exit of the forest. All of a sudden, he hears the bushes shake. He looks up and a figure emerges from the bushes. It was Iris, who had cuts and bruises on her. She collapses. Ash quickly runs over to help her.

"Iris!" Ash yelled. "What happened to you?". Ash holds her in his arms.

"I was attacked, by some Beedrill." she says in a light tone.

"Where are they? I'll defeat them for you!"

"No, we have to hide before they find us."

Ash looks around to find some shelter. He eyes a tree trunk with a hollow opening at the bottom. He picks up Iris and brings her into the tree. There was just enough room for them to sit beside each other.

"We'll be safe in here for now." says Ash. He pulls out bandages and antidotes from his backpack, and quickly heals Iris.

"Thank you, Ash." she says. "You're a life-saver.".

"Nah, it was nothing, Iris." Ash says as he scratches his head. He then thinks back to Pikachu and holds his head low.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Pikachu is dying. He has a tumour in his thigh."

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!"

"I just don't want him to die. He is the greatest friend and team mate that anyone could ever have."

"Ash, you'll always have me. I'll be there for you no matter where or when you need me.". Iris rubs Ash's back. "Ash, please know that you have support from everyone.".

Ash starts to sob and he rests his head on her shoulders. She kisses his forehead. This grabs Ash's attention.

"What was that for?" asks Ash.

"To show you that I care for you, and that I'll keep you safe." Iris responds.

Ash looks up to her and leans in for a kiss. She can feel his warm breath blend with hers and they lock lips. The tree stump as tight, but there was enough room for them to move around. The kissing intensifies as Iris pulls Ash closer to her. They exchange saliva and tongue hugs as they grow into a deep and passionate state.

Ash lifts up Iris' shirt and reveals her dark toned skin. She was very healthy from all of the exploring and hiking that she does. She is wearing a pink and sky blue bra, which has an A-sized cup. Breast size did not matter to Ash much. He unstraps her bra and licks her nipples. She lets out a sweet moan that is toned down by the thick wood of the tree. Iris takes off Ash's shirt and kisses his upper frame. He is delighted to have this new feeling. Iris starts to kiss lower and lower on Ash's chest and eventually makes it to his hips. She takes off her yoga pants and reveals her pink underwear, which is damp from her pussy juices from running out of her vagina. Ash notices this and rubs her clit. She lets out a scream and says, "Oh that feels so good!".

Iris zips down Ash's pants and reveals his six inch man-meat. She licks the tip a few times before wrapping her mouth over it. She releases saliva onto his frame and beings to stroke the genitals. Ash lightly presses on Iris' head as she bobs up and down the shaft. She comes up for air and lets out a deep breath while stroking his dick.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asks Ash.

"Yes, it's incredible." he responds. She continues to suck on his frame until he lifts up her head and kisses her lips. They exchange kisses until she readies her body to sit on Ash's dick; but backwards.

She slips off her underwear and all that is left is her naked body and yellow running shoes. She allows Ash to enter her, but without going fast. He slowly inches his penis into her, and allows Iris to squat up and down. There was a slight clapping sound of Iris' rounded bum on Ash's thighs.

"Oh, Ash, your cock is amazing." she says. She begins to pump faster.

"Yes, Iris, your pussy is so tight, I love it." he responds.

Iris begins to take the clips out of her purple hair, and she lets her hair come down with no support. Ash has never seen her hair completely down before; her hair length was very long. Ash quickly gets turned on by this and begins to hump a bit faster. Iris likes how Ash does this and she places her hands on her butt cheeks and spreads them as she plants up and down his shaft. Ash is holding on to her sides, but he allows one of his hands to rub her clit.

"Oh my God! Ash! I'm gonna..." she yells, and without hesitation, she cums on Ash's dick while he fucks her pussy.

"Shit, your pussy is so slippery!" Ash yells. "It feels so good!". He starts to gain speed, rolls her backwards, and lifts her legs into the air, going to the side.

"Holy shit! This is fucking amazing! Ash, I'm not on birth control, so please, cum in my mouth!".

"Aghhh, okay! Here it comes!"

Ash quickly gets up as Iris sits on her knees. He she begins to jerk off his dick while holding her mouth open, tongue sticking out. Ash lets out a cry and ejaculates into her cute, small mouth. Her mouth is filled with his semen and she swallows every millilitre of it. Ash looses his balance and falls back. He hits his head on a sharp rock and faints. Iris panics and quickly dresses herself and Ash, and runs out of the stump with him in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: PokeCenterPalooza

Ash was rushed to the Pokemon Center to recover from his fall. He was carried by Iris, who he literally just fucked and made love to. Man, he's on a role today! Anyways, Ash hit his head on a sharp rock as he lost balance after cumming in Iris' mouth. His pleasure was interrupted by slipping.

Iris barges through the Pokemon Center doors and yells, "Someone please help! He is in need of medical care immediately!". Nurse Joy runs up and manages to take Ash into the emergency room. As this happens, Iris quickly calls up Dawn, Serena, and Delia to keep her company and await Ash's surgical results. The light at leads to the emergency room turns red.

An hour passes by and the three woman arrive at the Pokemon Center. Iris notices this and greets them inside.

"So how did this happen?" asked Serena.

"Is Ash okay?" asked Dawn.

"Well, Nurse Joy is trying to take care of him." responds Iris. "And as for his injury, well, um...".

"Well, what?" asks Delia in concern.

"He fell back and his head on a pointed rock."

"How did he fall? By being a nutcase?"

"He um, got startled by a raging um... Butterfree! Yeah that's what happened."

Delia wasn't buying Iris' story, so she asked her to step outside to tell the truth. From the inside of the Pokemon Center, you can't quite make out what they are saying, but as Iris tells the truth, Delia slaps Iris across the face and tells her to get lost. Iris runs away. Delia walks back inside and returns to Serena and Dawn.

"Where is Iris Mrs. Ketchum?" asks Dawn.

"That bitch slept with my son! Fucker took his virginity away!" she responds in an angry voice.

"Really?" asks Serena. Serena started to become disappointed after hearing this and frowns.

The light that leads to the emergency room turns green and makes a dinging sound. Ash was laying on a bed on wheels, sleeping and recovering. Dawn is the first one to notice and runs to Ash.

"Is he okay? Did his surgery go as planned?" asked Dawn to Nurse Joy.

"Ash is doing just fine." Joy responds. "He is stitched up and recovering quickly. I estimate his full recovery to be set in a couple of hours.". Dawn is relieved as well as Serena and Delia who walked up as Joy talked.

Three hours passed by and it was now ten o'clock. Delia had returned home, Dawn and Serena were both outside talking to each other.

"So Serena, how long have you liked Ash?" asks Dawn. Serena is startled by Dawn's suggestion.

"Oh uh... I've admired him since we were kids." she responds. "Ever since that day at Oak's Pokemon Camp, I truly began to feel like Ash was the one for me."

"That's so sweet, Serena. I won't lie, I think Ash is kinda cute. As I watched him sail off back to Kanto, I instantly regretted not telling him that.". Serena is heartbroken as she now knows that she has some competition. Well, she doesn't know that Iris, May, Lillie and Misty all like him too.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight." says Dawn as she yawns. Serena is left alone to think. She decides that she needed to tell Ash that she still has feelings for him.

Serena walks inside the Pokemon Center towards the recovery room that Ash was staying in. She slowly cracks open the door to find Ash sleeping with a small lamp illuminating the tiny room. There was a chair next to the bed; Serena quietly sits down. She stares at Ash for a little bit until she notices that his hand was held out. Not purposefully, but from his natural sleeping patterns. Serena places her hand on his, and locks her fingers with his. Ash doesn't open his eyes, but he can feel someone holding his hand.

"Ash." Serena whispers. "I've always loved you. You are my hero, and my pupil. This may be a weak point in health matters, but you're still the same, strong person that you've always been. You're my sun. You brighten my day. I want to be apart of your life forever.". Serena lightly kisses Ash on the forehead. Serena stands up and walks towards the exit. Ash opens his eyes and says, "Serena... I... I...". She quickly turns back and says, "Ash! Are you okay?". Ash slowly sits up and groans a little bit. Serena supports his back by placing two pillows behind him.

"I heard what you said, Serena." Ash says.

"You did?" Serena says in a shocking manner.

"Yeah, I really appreciate your honesty.".

"Well, I did show you before how I felt about you. Back at the airport in Kalos.".

"I remember that day. That was very sweet of you, and I enjoyed it.".

Serena giggles and says, "Thank you, your lips are so soft and sweet, Ash.".

There was a moment of silence as the two stared into each others eyes. This was interrupted by a swift kiss made by Ash. Serena blushes and kisses him back. After another second, they kiss again, but the time length was about five minutes. This helped Ash to recover quickly as his pain disappeared from the excitement. They stop for a moment.

"Serena." Ash says. "I need to ask you something.".

"What is it, Ash?" she responds.

"Do you still have those same feelings as before?"

"Yes, I always have, and always will."

Ash nods and starts to rapidly kiss Serena. She climbs up on his bed and sits on his lap cowgirl style. They kiss intensely until Ash says, "Serena, I've never told you this, but ever since that kiss, I've thought about you twenty-four-seven. I want you more than ever.". Serena blushes and says, "Oh Ash! I love you!". They begin to undress.

Serena was wearing a red vest that covered her pink sundress, pink stockings, a cute red hat, and brown boots. She took off her vest, hat and boots, leaving her with her dress and stockings. Ash was in his hospital gown. They start to kiss as the dim lamp is turned off and the moonlight shines through the gaping window. Serena then lifts up her dress which reveals her baby blue bra and panties. Her panties had flowers and teddy bears on it, while her baby blue bra was held together by a white ribbon; they were a C-cupped size. Ash sat there in amazement. Serena's body was well-kept and she had a somewhat muscular tone to her. She was a Rhyhorn racer after all. Ash kisses her stomach and wraps his arms around her back. Serena leans back and lets out two sweet moans. She starts to fondle Ash's penis. Ash, without hesitation, smacks his hand on Serena's bottom. Her bum was on the thicker side, with a small gap between her thighs.

"Shit, keep smacking my ass!" yells Serena. Ash continues to do so and he begins to jiggle her bum. Serena, by now, has revealed Ash's half-foot long prize. She pokes at it and it sways back and forth. Ash takes off Serena's panties. Serena is impressed by Ash's cock size, and he starts to suck on it. Hard. Harder than Lillie, May or Iris could ever accomplish. She went all the way down his dick in one big breath, and held her head there for twenty seconds. She continued to deep throat him and Ash laid back and let it all happen. Serena comes up and says, "Ash, I'm ready if you are.". Ash nods and guides his penis towards Serena's opening. She was a virgin, so she knew that pain would factor in before the pleasure. Ash enters her, and without any noise Serena takes the pain. She looked deep into Ash's eyes and saw that her lover was with her all the way. Ash looked into her eyes as well. He didn't want to look at anything else for the rest of his life, especially the second place trophy that he knew he'd earn after each of his next Pokemon League Challenges.

After a few minutes of slow, passionate sex, Serena gets on her feet and squats on Ash's dick. What's with all of the girls squatting on Ash? I don't know, ask the author. Serena became naturally good at riding. She picked up speed, but only by a little bit. Her butt cheeks made a slight clapping sound as her skin collided with Ash's. Serena locked hands with Ash and leaned in for a kiss. She was riding him while kissing him. Ash decided to return the favour and started to moderately hump Serena's pussy. Serena stretches upwards and lifts her bra up. She throws the bra onto the ground with the rest of her clothes.

"Ahhh, Ash, you feel incredible inside me... please, don't stop!" Serena says.

"Fuck, you're pussy is irresisible, Serena!" Ash yells. He stops fucking her and pushes Serena on all fours. He forces her back down to arch her ass into the air. He stands over top of it and squats inside of her. This was a new position for Ash, and he loved it. Serena took it like a champ.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so fucking good!" Serena yells. "Please don't stop baby! Your cock was meant for my wet pussy!".

"Damn, baby!" Ash replies. "I can feel your pussy vibrating!". They both enjoyed this position very much, and stayed that way for the remainder of the sexual activity. By the end of the show, Ash starts to figure out that Serena might just be the one for him. As he thinks this, he fucks her harder than anything.

"Yes Ash! Yes! Yes! Please fill me up! I want to be with you! I need you! I love you! Oh my God!"

"Yes Serena! I want you! I want to be with you for as long as I live! Fuck yeah! I love you too! Please, be my companion forever! Ahhhhh!". Ash rapidly pumps his semen into her womb, and blacks out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: A Garden or Graveyard?

It was the following day, and Serena wakes up on top of Ash's sweaty, cum-covered chest. She smiles and starts to lick off the leftover semen. This tickles Ash and wakes him up. Ash looks up to find Serena cleaning him off.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Serena says in a delightful voice.

"Morning sweetie." responds Ash. He plants a soft kiss on Serena's lips.

"You were incredible last night, Ash, despite your injury."

"I have you to thank for that, Serena. You took my pain away, and now I barely feel anything.". Serena giggles and goes in for a long kiss.

"I love you, baby." Serena says in an angelic voice. "I want to live the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life. We can start a family, and buy our own house.". Ash takes a second to remember what he has gone through in the last two days; sexual activity-wise at least. He had slept with four of his six female companions. The only two remaining females were Dawn and Misty. Ash looked downwards as he sat up.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" asks Serena.

"No, it's nothing, darling. No need to worry." responds Ash, deep in thought. Serena nods and forgets about it.

"We should get dressed and return home. Pikachu is still at Oak's lab.".

"Yeah, let's go.".

The two walked outside of the Pokemon Center with one of each of their hands locked with each others'. It was about nine o' clock in the morning, and the sun was as bright as ever. As they returned to Pallet Town, Ash and Serena approached Oak's Lab.

"Sweetie" says Serena. "I'm going to your house and prepare a wonderful breakfast for you and your mother. Sound good?".

"Yes, baby!" responds Ash! "I'd love that!". Ash and Serena kiss and wave at each other as they split. Ash walks indoors. He looks around for Pikachu. It was nowhere to be found. Ash heard footsteps and said, "Hello? Professor?". He hears a man calling his name from the backyard. Ash runs to the backyard to find what would be the most horrific sight that his eyes would ever feast upon; his best friend covered in blood, unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash screams. He runs over and picks up his best friend. Pikachu gained slight consciousness as Ash picked him up. Oak was standing beside Ash and Dawn came from inside the house.

"What happened to Pikachu?" asks Ash.

"I'm afraid that Pikachu's tumour burst." responds Oak in a depressing manner.

Ash begins to tear up. "So that means...".

"Yes, he doesn't have much longer... I'm sorry, Ash.". Ash stares at Pikachu and has an ocean of flashbacks playing in his mind; all of the greatest memories he had with Pikachu. Pikachu reaches up and touches Ash's face.

"Pika..." says Pikachu as he weakly cries out. He sends a weak, but safe jolt of electricity throughout Ash's body. Ash begins to cry. Pikachu closes his eyes. He was gone. Dawn gasps in tears up. Ash places Pikachu on the ground and says in an unhappy voice, "We need to have a funeral for my best friend. This afternoon. Right here. With everyone. Twelve o' clock.". Oak nods and leaves Ash with Pikachu. Dawn stands there, staring at Ash with his partner below him. She proceeds to hug Ash but he gets up and runs away.

As noon hits, all of Ash's friends and family gather around a grave that was carved quickly by Ash's Bouldor. Bulbusaur gathered and created a nice flower garden in tribute to Pikachu. Charizard lit candles for everyone to hold. Everyone was in silence. Oak grabs everyone's attention.

"Everyone, today we lost a truly incredible Pokemon that belonged to our beloved Ash. Pikachu was the strongest of it's species that I've ever seen. Ash did an amazing job caring for and training for him. He will forever be missed by us all.". There was a moment of silence to reflect upon the great memories that everyone had had with Pikachu. Ash quickly spoke up.

"Thank you, everyone." he said. "I had the perfect partner throughout my journey in this Pokemon world. I've defeated and captured so many different Pokemon because of Pikachu. He is the reason why I have so many trusty Pokemon in my possession. Without him, I never would've earned my badges or even competed in the Pokemon League Challenges. He was the best team mate I ever could have asked for. So as I move on, I have my friends and family to thank for being by my side and loving myself and all others as we all live. And I want to say thank you to Pikachu for staying by my side for all of these years. I love you, buddy. And I'll miss you every second of every day that I live. Thank you.".

Everyone begins to clap and drop bitter-sweet tears. Ash nods and accepts his fate. As everyone starts to leave, Ash is left staring at Pikachu's grave. Dawn turns back and walks up behind Ash. She hugs him from behind.

"Pikachu was incredible, Ash." Dawn whispers. Ash turns around and hugs Dawn. They stay like this for a few seconds.

"I have you to thank, Dawn." Ash says. "You saved him from Team Rocket right before I even met you.". Dawn smiles and says, "Well, Pikachu was already strong on his own, and that's because of you.". Dawn takes Ash's hand and kisses it. She holds his hand.

"Ash, you're incredible. I look up to you every single day. I've always had a tiny crush on you, too.". Ash looks surprised. He had no idea why she liked him.

"You have?"

"Yeah, you're cute and strong. And you're an amazing human being, too."

Ash gets a little bit turned on by the complements.

"Dawn, I think you're adorable. You have a great smile, and you've always cared for everybody around you. I like you.". Dawn blushes and smiles. She takes Ash's hand and starts running. She guided him to the top of the rock hill in Oak's backyard.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Humps and Bumps

As Dawn and Ash reached the top of the rock hill in Professor Oak's backyard, they noticed that the midday sun was shinning right upon them. There was a flat area covered in grass that lead to the lookout on the top of the hill. From the top of the hill, you could see the stable with all thirty of Ash's Tauros, the small pond that Totodile splashed in, and the evergreen trees that Sceptile snoozed under.

"Wow" Ash said. "That's my team of friends!".

"They're all well-raised Pokemon, Ash." responds Dawn. There is a slight breeze that sways Dawn's blue hair back and forth. Ash and Dawn gaze into each other's eyes. Ash could see a beautiful, caring girl in front of him that has supported him in this desperate time. Dawn could see a strong boy with a big heart. Dawn puts her hand on Ash's chest and reaches up for a kiss. Ash quickly pulls away.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asks Dawn.

"Dawn, I don't know if I can do this." replies Ash. She holds Ash's hands.

"Ash, you need to know something about me.".

"What is it?".

"Ever since you left Sinnoh, I've thought about being with you every single day. I love you and all that you do, Ash. You're my hero.". Ash was stunned to hear such words come out of a girl's mouth. His penis starts to slightly harden up.

"Dawn, I don't know what to say. I'm still on the search to find a loving companion, and I'm not sure if you're the one or not.".

"There's only one way to find out, Ash.". Dawn starts to kiss Ash and she quickly takes his hat and shirt off. She starts to suck on his nipples, which has never been done to Ash before. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep moan. She licks his chest and feels up his prize. Ash starts to rub Dawn's back and his hands make way to her large bottom. She quickly takes off her pink and black skirt, leaving her with her black bra, knee-high socks, and panties. Ash takes his pants off leaving himself shirtless and only covered up by his underpants. She throws her white hat at Ash and whips off his underpants. She immediately gets on her knees and sucks on his hard six-inch penis. Ash enjoyed the irresistible feeling of her mouth and the slurping and gagging sounds that she made. She started to get further and further down his cock and Ash pushes her head down even further. He holds her head in place and she stays locked on his cock for a whole minute without the need of air or gagging. She releases and a swarm of saliva is splattered on her face. She kisses and licks his cock once more before standing up.

They exchange a few more kisses until Ash turns Dawn around and forces her into the doggy-style position. He drops her panties and reveals her huge ass. Dawn had the largest butt out of Ash's companions; it was practically a bubble butt with zero flaws. She shakes it a few times to lure Ash towards her womanly parts. He dives in and harshly sucks on her pussy. Dawn lets out a very loud moan. He starts to finger her vagina and eventually slips three of his fingers inside of her. The second that Ash's third finger entered her, Dawn screamed and came all over Ash's face. Ash continued to lick and finger Dawn, until she stood up and mushed her ass cheeks on Ash's face.

Ash liked how big Dawn's butt was, so he wanted to try something.

"Dawn stand up straight." he said. Dawn did as she was told and stood up straight.

"Now bounce up and down and clap those ass cheeks for me.". Dawn understood what he said and she bounced up and down. The skin from her ass made a clapping and snapping sound as she forced her ass to bounce. Ash was turned on so much, that, without thinking, stuck his penis inside her pussy. Dawn screamed. They were both standing up.

"Keep bouncing!" Ash said. So as Dawn clapped her butt cheeks up and down, Ash furiously fucked her pussy, which made an incredible skin-slapping sound that insanely erotic.

"Holy fuck, Ash!" Dawn yells. "Your cock feels so fucking good in my tight little pussy! Keep fucking me harder!". Dawn turns her head around while still bouncing, and goes into a deep kiss with Ash. Ash takes Dawn's bra off and starts to grab Dawn's C-sized tits. This was the most erotic position that Ash has experienced yet.

After multiple minutes of intense fucking, they stop to kiss each other. Ash pushes Dawn to the ground and forces her head down to the ground. She arched her ass, spread her ass cheeks and said, "I want it in my ass, Ash!". Ash has never been involved in anal sex. He nods and spits on her asshole for lubrication, and starts to rub and eventually finger it. Dawn is stunned by the new sensation of pain and erotic waves. She lets out a scream and says, "Put it in me!". Ash does so and slowly slips his dick into her anus. Dawn gasps and tightly grabs her ass cheeks. Ash is squatting from over top of Dawn into her asshole. Ash likes how her bum feels and he gains speed.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby, give it to me harder!" yells Dawn.

"Your ass if so fucking tight baby!" Ash grunts.

As Ash pulls away from her ass, Dawn spreads her ass cheeks to gape her red and pink asshole open. Ash is stunned and looks into the deep hole. This was a rather weird sight, but Ash enjoyed it. Ash plants his tongue into Dawn's asshole and beings to thrust his tongue. Hard. This was not as pleasurable as Ash's penis, but Dawn thoroughly enjoyed Ash's tongue penetrating her bum hole.

"Shit, that feels so good!" Dawn says while gasping. Ash keeps tonguing her butt and then spreads her cheeks. He spits on the surface and lays on his back. Dawn leans back into the reverse-cowgirl position, with her legs behind Ash's.

Ash starts to thrust hard and upwards into Dawn's asshole, and she can already determine that the reverse-cowgirl was her new favorite position.

"Ah, ah, ah, yeah!" yells Dawn as Ash thrusts. "Fuck me!".

"Uh huh, yes baby, just like that!" says Ash running out of breath. He takes Dawn's legs and forces them together. He pulls her back slightly, and now Dawn is leaned backwards, with her thick thighs and legs pressed together. This complemented Dawn's large ass cheeks as it looked as though Ash's cock was going inside her asshole. Ash starts to rapidly hump her anus. He went so fast that he decided to lift his legs into the air to gain traction. This triggered Dawn into reaching her orgasmic limits. Dawn starts to forcefully scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK MY DIRTY LITTLE ASSHOLE, ASH! DON'T FUCKING STOP BABY! AHHHHH!". Dawn lets out a waterfall of her love while Ash pumped her asshole rapidly. This gave Ash more lubrication, and he went crazy on her insides.

"Shit!" Ash yells. "My cock is all the way in your ass!". Dawn's eyes widened by the ultimate orgasmic feeling.

"YES KEEP FUCKING ME! JUST LIKE THAT! I WANT YOU TO CUM IN MY ASS, ASH! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU SO THAT YOU CAN FUCK MY ASS EVERY DAY! PLEASE CUM IN MY ASSHOLE!". Ash starts to reach his climax.

"YES DAWN! I WANT TO FUCK YOU EVERYDAY! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! I WANT TO MARRY YOU! BE MY WIFE SO I CAN SHOVE MY COCK IN YOUR ASS! DAWN! I'M CUMMING!".

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" both Ash and Dawn scream as they both cum at the same time. Ash and Dawn are both breathless. Ash pulls his dick out of Dawn's butthole and spreads her ass apart. Her anus gaped so big that a Poke Ball could fit inside of it. Ash's cum dripped out from the lips of her asshole. Out of disbelief, Ash was still hard. He wanted to keep fucking Dawn.

"Wow, after all that you're still hard?" asks Dawn in awe.

"Yeah, I guess so!" says Ash as he laughs. "Wanna go again?".

"Yes baby! I want your big cock in my ass again!".

Ash stands up and watches Dawn turn around and lay onto her back. Ash leans on top of her and begins to kiss her. They make out for at least two minutes before continuing their sexual activity. Dawn spreads her legs to the sides, and Ash lays his thighs on hers. He pushes his penis into her anus once again and they're off again to rapid anal sex. Ash's thighs sat on top of Dawn's so it looked him he was humping downwards into her ass. Meanwhile, Dawn's knee-high-socked legs were resting on Ash's thighs as he fucked her. They locked eyes and continuously kissed and fucked. This lasted another twenty five minutes until something rather awkward happened.

"Mmm, yes, Ash!" Dawn says. "I want you to cum on my big, round ass!".

"Okay! I'm gonna cum!" Ash responds. He pulls out and Dawn quickly turns and gets on her knees with her ass arched up and her head laying sideways on the ground; she spread her ass cheeks to reveal the still gaping anus. Ash jerks his cock hard and fast and dumps loads of his cum onto Dawn's bum and asshole. Little did they know, Misty watched from behind. She starts to pout and runs away. Ash notices this and says, "Misty? Come back!".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: It's Getting Hot In Here!

Ash quickly dressed himself after seeing Misty in shock of the dirty sights that she observed.

"I'll be back soon, Dawn." Ash said as he slid his shirt on. "Misty is upset, so I need to explain to her.". Dawn nods and kisses Ash before he leaves to search for Misty.

Misty got on her bike and chugged as fast as she could. She had tears rolling down her cheeks due to the nasty sight of her biggest crush with another girl. Misty had liked Ash since the beginning; she loved how positive Ash was and how caring he was to all people and Pokemon. She quickly forgot this the second that she saw Ash pounding away at Dawn's anal area. Misty never thought about having sex with Ash, but she wanted to stay in love with him. Misty arrived back at her home just outside of Cerulean City, which was going to be a long walk for Ash, who lived about forty minutes away from Cerulean City by car.

Ash ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to have Misty be upset with him. What we know, as the audience, is that Ash never seemed to like Misty in relationship terms. But, we're wrong; Ash hid his love for Misty. He didn't want to go through with being in a relationship with her because she was one of his best friends. Although Ash had sexually interacted with all of this female travelling companions, he didn't want the sex to ruin each relationship he had with his friends. Ash got to Viridian City, and was in search for a ride. Luckily, Officer Jenny had her motorbike and Ash asked for a quick ride to Misty's house. She told him to get on the bike, and they made their way to Misty's.

Meanwhile, Misty had arrived home, and she dove into the pool in her backyard. Misty loved the water, as it was her specialty when it came to Pokemon types. She laid back on her water chair and laid back. She let out a few sobs and tears, as the awful sight still haunted her. She closed her eyes to relax.

"Misty! Are you home?" a voice yelled out. Misty quickly recognized the voice that spoke out, and swiftly jumped out of the pool and ran into the house. She knew it was Ash looking for her, and she didn't want to talk to him. Ash heard the water move in the backyard, so he checked there first. Misty had an indoor sauna and hid there. Ash didn't see anyone in the backyard, but he noticed that the door that lead into the house was cracked open. He approached the door and went inside. Ash looked around to see that no one was home, but Ash knew that Misty was around. He found the door to the sauna and tried to open it, but it was locked. Misty had locked the door from the inside.

"Misty! Are you in there?" Ash asked as he knocked on the door. There was no response. "Misty, please! I need to explain something to you!". Still no response. "If I can't tell you what I need to tell you, then I will have to show you.". Misty didn't know what that meant, so she responded.

"Ash, I'm giving you one minute to explain to me why you were with Dawn. Go.".

"Misty, Dawn tried to comfort me after the funeral for Pikachu. She wanted to stay by my side until I felt better. Then, she told me that she had a crush on me. I didn't know what to say, so I gave her a positive response by telling her that I liked her for who she was, not for her body. She kissed me and it turned my brain off; I wasn't thinking, and then all of the bad stuff happened. So, please, Misty. Open the door.". Misty unlocked the door and looked Ash right in the eyes. She took his hand and lead him into the sauna. They sat on the bench inside of the sauna.

"Ash, you're an idiot. Why would you sleep with her? She's a bitch. A cunt. A dirty, rotten cunt. I fucking despise her.". Ash didn't understand why Misty hated her.

"Why don't you like her? She's a great friend to me and she's important to me!".

"Yeah, she's probably great in bed, too. Isn't she?". Misty folded her arms and looked away. Ash took Misty's head and turned it so she was looking at Ash.

"Misty, you need to understand something here. I had no clue that she was going to draw me in like that. I don't even know if I love her or not for me to be with her. There are some things that I need to take care of first, and one of those things is you.". Misty opened her eyes and began to worry.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you. Get on your knees.". Misty got up and tried to escape the sauna. Ash quickly blocked the door. He wanted to fuck Misty so that he could show her what his purpose is. Misty was still scared and panicked. Ash grabbed Misty and kissed her. He pulled down her swimsuit and quickly fingered her already wet pussy. She was halted as Ash's manly fingers entered her. She was stimulated by this exstacy. Ash started to wrap his lips around Misty's nipples that were planted on her B-sized breasts. She whimpered in pleasure. He slapped her ass which was plump for a skinny girl. Misty's body height reached Ash's which was five feet and eight inches tall. She was very fit and she exercised every day for three hours. Her orange colored hair was darkened by her swim before Ash had arrived.

Misty was turned on. She took Ash's clothes off. Ash kissed her neck and she held him close. Both were sweating from the heat of the sauna. Ash started to whisper in her ear.

"Misty, I need to show you what my purpose is. Let your body become a piece of the puzzle that I'm trying to solve, please!".

"Oh yes, Ash! I've always wanted this to happen!" Misty responded in happiness. "I've always loved you!"she rapidly kissed Ash's lips and jerked his already-erected six-inch penis. "I want to explore your body as you explore mine!". Ash nods and pushes her to the ground. He positions his penis by her mouth and his mouth by her vagina; this is known as the '69 Position'. Ash lowered his hips towards Misty's moth. His penis slid inside her oral hole naturally. Ash dove his face into Misty's vagina. She moaned with her mouth full of cock and she bobbed her head upwards to pleasure Ash. Ash began to hump Misty's mouth, both hard and fast. She gagged after every pulse as saliva and pre-cum filled her mouth. Ash teased her pussy and asshole as he stuck a finger in both holes. Misty didn't feel this as she focused on Ash's hard dick. After about five minutes in this position, Ash got up and picked Misty up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ash supported her bottom with his hands. Ash slid his dick into her pussy, and triggered an electrifying feeling. Ash had never done this type of position before, and quickly started to enjoy it. He pumped faster. Misty's virginity was taken by Ash as he entered her. She felt pain. It was quickly over-ridden by pleasure. Ash bounced Misty up and down his shaft and the fucking intensifies.

"Oh, fuck!" Misty yells out. "Your cock is too big for my pussy, but I'll take it anyways!".

"Yes, baby," Ash responds. "Grind on my cock, harder, harder!". Misty forcefully grinds her hips to cater Ash's pleasure. This makes both of them cum simultaneously, and they both collapse to the floor, panting. The sauna was hot, and they were both breathless. However, Ash was still hard as a rock.

"Stand up." says Misty. Ash does so. Misty goes over to the bucket of warm water and takes a wooden spoon that carried some of the water. She pours it down Ash's back, and it trickles down his body. Misty wet her hand and turned Ash around. She spread his ass cheeks and spit on his asshole. Ash was confused and looked back. Misty poked her finger inside of Ash's ass. He jumped up a bit, but quickly felt pleasure. She fingered him in and out multiple times before sticking her tongue into his hole. Ash moaned and felt a new feeling in his ass. Misty took her other hand and jerked his dick back between his legs. She yanked out his hard as she continuously tongued his ass. She stopped licking his anus and sucked his dick. She switched back and forth every fifteen seconds or so. She started to jerk his dick hard. Very hard. She had two of her fingers in his ass and Ash yelled out. He came on Misty's face and she quickly licked his cum. Ash wasn't finished just yet.

"That felt amazing, Misty." Ash said. She kissed him brought him over to the bucket. He took the spoon and drenched her in the warm water. She was lathered in sweat, so the water stuck to her skin and her body glistened. Ash couldn't resist the look of her ass so her bent her over and stuck his penis into her ass. She fell to her knees as the penis entered her. Ash rapidly pumped her anal opening. His skin clapped against hers and it filled the room with such sound. Misty quietly took the pain and it turned into pleasure fast. There was no communication for minutes straight; just pure, natural bodily sounds colliding, as well as deep pants by both Ash and Misty.

Misty spread her cheeks to allow more leeway for Ash to keep pounding her innocent asshole. Ash slowed the pumping down and released his dick from her ass. Misty held her hands on her cheeks, still spread, and her wide, gaping asshole was Ash's immediate sight. He decided to do something bold, and forced his fist into her bum. Misty screamed in pain. Ash didn't care and forcefully pushed his fist in and out of her ass. Misty felt like there was a Geodude in her ass, and she couldn't handle the pain for too long. She then remembered that she was doing this for Ash and spread her cheeks for him. Whilst Ash fisted her, he slipped his dick into her pussy and fucked her hard, and fast. Misty was so turned on, that her mind spun out of control.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, FIST MY FUCKING HUGE ASSHOLE ASH!" she screamed. "FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE CLIT!".

"You like that, huh?" Ash said seductively. "How about this?". Ash took his hand and dick out. He barged his hand into Misty's tight vagina. She let out a scream so loud that the whole neighbourhood could hear her. Ash was elbow-deep and he saw Misty's stomach bulge. It was his fist as he fucked her.

"OH! OH! YEAH FEEL MY INSIDES! BECOME ONE WITH ME BABY!" Misty yelled. Ash, without hesitation stuck his other arm into her, and went just as deep as the other. Misty was basically torn internally, but she was doing this all for Ash. Misty wanted more, so she fisted her own asshole. She felt the prolapse in her ass and pulled it out, which looked pink, red, bumpy, and wet. For some odd reason, Ash was turned on even more by this and stuck his dick into it while still fisting her. Misty reached back and fingered her pussy while Ash fucked her ass and fisted her insides.

"OHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOOD!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. She was at the absolute maximum height of sexual exstacy. Misty came so hard that it shot out off her pussy and splatted around the floor. "ASH DON'T STOP FUCKING MY ASS! SHIT! I LOVE YOUR GIGANTIC COCK RIPPING MY DIRTY ASSHOLE OPEN! FIST MY PUSSY, BABY! OPEN MY UP BABY!".

"MISTY, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ash screamed. "I LOVE YOUR ASSHOLE, BABY! IT'S SO GAPED THAT I WANT TO CUM INSIDE OF IT!". Ash humped Misty's anus far beyond what he thought her was capable of doing. He liked how rough he was with Misty; straight to the bone with her.

"CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY! I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY PUSSY!". Ash laid back and Misty squatted on his dick, reverse-cowgirl style. His penis slid into her pussy one final time. Ash held Misty's legs up and crossed them over. This tightened the tunnel despite it being ripped open just minutes ago. Ash rapidly fucked her pussy. The skin upon each other's bodies clapped together in sequence of each hump. Misty looked into Ash's eyes and they exchanged kisses until they held one as Ash reached his climax.

"Misty, I'm gonna cum!" Ash yelled.

"Cum inside of my pussy! I love you! Make me pregnant! Live with me forever!" Misty screamed. Ash's hips shook as fast as he humanly could and he pounded her insanely fast. He wrapped his legs around her legs, and this allowed Ash's dick to reach into her womb.

"MISTY, I LOVE YOU!" Ash screamed as he ejaculated.

"I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!" screamed Misty, as she whited out.


	10. Brief Discussion About This Story

Brief Discussion On Pokemon Lemon Adventures

Hello, everyone! We are nine chapters into this love fantasy story known as Pokemon Lemon Adventures. So far, Ash has had sexual interactions with everyone of his female companions, and he will soon decide whom he wants to stay together with.

As a first note, I'd like to thank everyone for leaving their positive reviews on this story. It's amazing to think that there are people out there who really like the things that you bring to the table. This was my first attempt at writing a sexual fantasy story about Pokemon, and so far, we've had almost FOUR THOUSAND VIEWS IN ONE WEEK. That blows my mind. So, for those who have read this story and continue to do so, I send all of you my biggest thanks, and I hope that you stay tuned for the next parts of the story.

Secondly, a couple of people have asked about Iris and if she will return; she will make a brief return at some point. When, you may ask, you will have to keep reading to find out! To describe my thoughts behind the whole Iris situation, I'd say that she is an enemy to Delia. Delia wants Ash to be happy and find love and care, but she's afraid that it's moving too fast. So, that sort of explains the friction between Iris and Delia, although Iris doesn't hate Delia.

Lastly, I'd like to briefly discuss the topic of Ash cumming inside of May. It will not effect the outcome of the story; Ash will not just choose May because he came inside of her (this doesn't mean that he will or won't pick May, I will not spoil who he chooses).

Don't worry everyone, chapter ten will be on it's way in the next day or two; I'm taking a small writing break to prepare myself for college next week. Also, please leave comments on if you'd like to see another sexual story involving Pokemon characters; I'd love to create a new story once I'm finished with this one. So, Lillie, May, Iris, Serena, Dawn, or Misty? Who will it be? Stay tuned for more sexual fantasies!

Much love,

Latios88 3


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Six Out of Six; Now What?

Ash walked home closer to dinner time that night, exhausted. He just had the wildest sex he ever could have imagined; it was with his first travelling companion, Misty. From Misty's perspective, she was still laying on the floor of the sauna, breathless, and looking to the ceiling, covered in sweat and cum. Her body was sexually satisfied. And so was Lillie's. And May's. And Iris'. And Serena's. And Dawn's. So, this leaves Ash to think about what he accomplished in the past few days. He had fucked every single female companion that he journeyed with. But he was still as clueless as ever; he couldn't possibly decide who he would want because they're all of his friends.

Ash arrived back home just as Delia finished making dinner.

"Ash?" Delia cried out. "Is that you?".

"Yeah, it's me.". Ash said as he took his shoes off. He entered the dining room to find a lovely dinner scattered around the table. There was cooked chicken, rice balls, sushi, and lots more. Ash sat down with a rather depressing expression on his face. There was a silence that filled the room. Delia and Ash both filled their plates and began to eat.

"Ash, sweetie, is there something bothering you? Let me know and I'll try to help.".

"I just don't know the person who I want to end up with. I love every single girl that I've travelled with. It's just that there are six of them and they're all my best friends. I'm stuck.".

"Well, you have six wonderful choices to choose from. If you can't choose one of those six, then you'll have to keep searching. It's life, Ash.".

"I know that I shouldn't be speaking about this at the dinner table, but I'm an adult now. I've had sex with all six of them, Mom.". Delia's eyes popped open.

"ALL SIX?" she responded. "I thought you only did it with Iris!".

"No, Lillie was the first of the six, actually. Then it was May, then Iris, then Serena, then Dawn, and finally, Misty.".

"Well, I know for sure that you aren't going to get it in with Iris again, I told her to fuck off after I heard about you two in the forest.".

"Mom! Why would you do that? I love Iris!". Delia quickly regretted her decision and started to sob.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I just don't know if I think you're ready or not to grow up. You're my only child and it seems like you were just born yesterday.".

"Mom, if I weren't grown up, then I wouldn't have travelled all these years. I'm strong, just like you.". Delia wiped her tears and smiled.

As both Delia and Ash finished with their dinner and cleaned up, Ash headed to bed. He got under his blanket and looked to the ceiling. He noticed that Pikachu wasn't by his side and began to think.

"Pikachu would've wanted me to be with one of the six." Ash thinks to himself. "But who do I choose?". Ash slowly drifted off and snapped awake. He had an idea. He jumped out of bed and went to his phone. He dialed all six of his sexual partners and they all got into a group call.

"Ladies, there's something that I wanted to do tomorrow." Ash spoke out. "Please, meet me here at one o'clock in the afternoon. I will let you guys know what's up tomorrow.".

"What do you mean, Ash?" asks Lillie.

"You'll see." Ash responds. "It will all come together tomorrow. Oh, and wear something nice tomorrow too. Goodnight everyone!". Ash hangs up the phone and goes to bed.

Lillie was at her dorm room in Pewter City, and she thought about what Ash could possibly want. May was in Vermillion City, on the cruise ship that would be taking her back to Hoenn the following night. Iris found a motel on Cinnibar Island. Serena spent the night in Fuschia City with her uncle. Dawn stayed at a five-star hotel in Saffron City. Misty was in her bed back in Cerulean City. All six of the sex targets wondered what Ash could possibly want. Coincidentally, they all phoned each other in a group call.

"Are all of you thinking what I'm thinking?" asks May.

"Who Ash is gonna choose?" replies Iris.

"I was thinking that too." exclaims Dawn.

"Who do you think Ash will choose?" asks Misty.

"ME!" screams the other five. There was an awkward silence between the six girls.

"He fucked me on a blow-up raft." says Lillie. "It was magical.".

"Oh yeah?" replies May. "Well, he fucked me on his own bed.".

"I slept with him in a hollow tree stump." claims Iris. "Nature doesn't stop us.".

"Ash had sex with me on his hospital bed." says Serena calmly. "He's a tough cookie for sure.".

"He gave me his cock in Oak's backyard, on the big hill." says Dawn with confidence. " All of his Pokemon saw us, too.".

"And so did I." replies Misty.

"Oh yeah, Misty? Where did you fuck Ash?".

"In my sauna. He fisted me so fucking hard.".

Everyone was grossed out and made unpleasant sounds. Lillie gagged a bit.

"Alright, I think that we're getting off track here." says May. "Let's all be mature about this. He's our friend, and we should all be friends with each other. This is the boy that we all love, so may the best woman win, and good luck!". Everyone agrees and goes to sleep.

Sorry that this chapter was a little bit on the shorter side, this chapter was to clarify a few things that needed to be notified. Enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Big Meeting

It was the following day and Ash woke up to set up his plan. He went to the store to grab bottles of oil, plastic mats, and hair ties. He returned home and laid down the plastic mats. He set up bottles of oil with each of his companion's names on them, with a hair tie for each one as well. At about noon, everyone arrived and entered the living room.

"Hello, girls!" Ash greeted.

"Hey Ash!" responded his companions.

"So, as you know by now, I'm in search for a loving female companion that I can be with forever. All six of you are my top choices because I've been on an adventure with all of you. With that being said, I have a test for all six of you. I have set up a large plastic mat, an oil bottle, and a hair tie for all of you. You will use the oil as lubrication when I fuck all of you.".

"Oh wow! That's exciting!" says the girls as they briefly discuss their excitement.

"Who wants to go first?" asks Ash.

"I'll go first!" says Lillie.

"Alright! I'll explain what's going down. There will be four tests. First one is a kissing test. You'll have one minute to kiss me and get me hard. You will get one point if you get me hard. The second test is the blowjob test. You suck me off for thirty seconds, and if I really like it, you will get two points. The third test is the stripping test. Show me you can strip with style and arouse me. If you do so, you will get two points. The fourth test is the most important test; the sex test. You have ten minutes to make me cum, and you get bonus points for the following: new sex positions, anal, gaping, fingering, fisting, and licking. Making me cum gets you five points, and you get an extra point for the attributes that I mentioned. You must also use the oil and hair ties that I provided for you. If you don't make me cum, you will lose three points. Get creative girls, because I'm narrowing you down to three, and then the final three will all have sex with me at the same time. The top three will come back tomorrow. Got it?".

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Alright, Lillie, you may start.".

Lillie quickly grabs Ash's face and kisses him deeply. She starts to feel up his pants and unzips his jeans. Ash was quickly aroused and immediately popped a boner. Lillie started to stroke Ash's frame while spinning her tongue with his. Lillie falls to her knees and spits on Ash's dick. She surrounded his penis with her wet mouth and began bobbing her head towards his hips. Thirty seconds pass and Lillie sits Ash down. She turns around and bends over to slide her panties down. After that, she sucks on her finger and sticks it in her pussy. Ash and the girls were wowed by this. She slipped out of her dress and quickly took her bra off. Lillie reached over and grabbed her hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail.

"You're off to a great start Lillie!" says Ash. "Get the oil and let's fuck!". Lillie does so and lathers herself in the wet oil. She then puts some on Ash's cock and sits on it. She rapidly bounced up and down and took hold of Ash's face. She moaned extremely loud, and reached orgasmic limits. Lillie tired herself out and stopped the action.

"Dang, that sucks Lillie." Ash says with disappointment. "Okay, let's recap this. You got me hard, so that's one point. You gave me pretty good head, but not the best, so I'll give you one point for that. The strip test was great, so two points there. And unfortunately, you didn't make me cum, so you lose three points. With that being said, you have one point.". Lillie was upset and began to cry. She was disappointed and make her way towards the exit.

"Lillie!" Ash yelled.

"What?" responds Lillie.

"I love you, so don't be disappointed.". Lillie smiled and exited.

Iris stood up and kissed Ash deeply. She lightly stroked Ash's dick, and he liked it. He became hard. Iris started to suck on Ash's balls, and he groaned in pleasure. She started to jerk him off while doing it and he loved it.

"Oh shit, that's fucking good." Ash says in pleasure. Iris then licked and kissed his penis and quickly sucked him off. She finished and started to strip. After taking her shirt off, she threw it at Ash for fun. He laughed. Iris quickly undressed and was oiled up. She pushed Ash onto the couch and sat on him reverse-cowgirl positioned. She put her hair into a ponytail, and stuck the hard cock in her ass. Iris screamed in pain and pulled out. Instead, she put it in her vagina and pumped up and down slowly. After a few minutes of this, she laid upside down with her back on the bottom part of the couch, and Ash entered her from above. She really liked it and came hard. Ash, however didn't cum, and the time had run out.

"Iris, great job!" Ash said. "But, you didn't make me cum, so that's three points down. You got me hard, gave me good head, the stripping was okay, and you tried a new position. So, your total is two points.". Iris was mad and stormed out of the house.

"I'll go next" said Misty as she ties her hair up. "I'm super horny just thinking about you.". Ash blushed and kissed Misty. She kissed him hard, and felt up his dick well. Ash got hard. Misty took her shirt off, went to her knees, and bobbed away, but really hard. She stuck a finger up Ash's butt and he moaned. After gagging a bit, she got up, turned around, and took her shorts off. She let down her panties and slapped her ass. She twirled around and swung her bra towards the side. Ash loved it and kissed her again. With Misty oiled up, she laid on her back and Ash entered her asshole. She grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them apart. Ash was satisfied with this and stuck his hand in her pussy. She nodded and allowed Ash to fist her. Misty loved it and came all over his face. Ash pounded her quickly and came inside of her.

"Holy shit, that was sick!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, lets total up your points. The kissing was good, the blowjob was great, the stripping was fantastic, you allowed me to fist and anal you, and finally, I came. So, the grand total is twelve points! Awesome job!". Misty winked and left Ash's house.

May was up next. She passionately kissed Ash, stroked his dick and got him hard immediately. The Hoenn native then got on her knees and gave Ash the best head yet; she went complete deepthroat on him and held it for twenty seconds. Ash almost came because of this. May without hesitation threw off her shirt and pants, and left herself in her bra and panties. She turned around and slowly dropped her panties. After they touched the floor, May grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them apart to reveal her asshole. Ash was really excited. May then turned herself facing Ash, walked up to him, squeezed her huge tits together, spit in between them, and let her bra drop to the floor. Ash was stunned by the amazing strip job and picked May up. He grabbed the oil bottle and covered her huge tits and butt. May tied her hair as he did this. Ash got her to lay on her side, and lightly fingered her ass. She loved it and he slowly entered his dick into her bum hole. May loved it and let Ash pound her. After a few minutes of hard ass pounding, Ash spread May's cheeks apart and revealed a large gaping anus. May and Ash kissed as Ash entered right back into her. About a minute or so passed and Ash came hard into her hole.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Ash said out of breath. "To recap your points, you got me hard, gave me insanely good head, did the best stripping I've ever seen, got fingered, did anal, gaped, and made me cum. So, that's a total of thirteen points!". May was really excited and kissed Ash once more and left the house.

"Alright, who's next?" Ash asked. Serena stood up without saying anything and started to make out with Ash. The kissing was deep compared to the harder style kissing that the others took part of. Their tongues danced and linked. After a minute, Ash was hardened up. Serena took hold of his shaft and sucked away. She made a rather nasty, yet satisfying slurping sound that Ash loved. Serena then upped her game by putting Ash's whole frame as well as his balls in her mouth. She held it for fifteen seconds, and Ash came in her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Ash yelled. "You're getting bonus points for sure! Three extra points for you!". Serena smiled and pushed Ash onto the plastic mat. Serena immediately ripped her shirt. After that, she removed her bra and panties. She bunched up her panties and stuck them in Ash's mouth. She sprayed oil all over her body, and even stuck the nozzle into her ass and squeezed some in her dry hole. She tied her hair up, and squatted right down on Ash's cock. She pumped hard and her butt slammed against his thighs. Her ass was filled with Ash's cock as well as some oil. Ash slapped her ass and went faster. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of skin clapping against each other. Both lovers were in an extremely deep love phase, and Ash started to pump his dick at an unhumanly speed into Serena's virgin butthole. Both of them screamed and came at the same time. Serena grabbed her cheeks and spread her hole open. Cum dripped out of her destroyed, pleasured anus, and her gape was the size of a large grapefruit.

"Okay, Serena, let's add up your points." Ash says out of breath. "You got me hard, gave me great and made me cum early, the stripping was great, you gapped, did anal, and made me cum again. So, your total is fifteen points! Congrats!" Serena winked and left.

Dawn watched that entire scene and was angered. She walked up to Ash and slapped him on the face. She kissed him rapidly all over his face and neck, which would eventually leave large hickeys on him. Ash traded pecks with her, which kept him completely satisfied. Dawn kicked off her boots as Ash locked lips with hers. After a minute, Dawn stroked Ash's big cock and wrapped her tiny mouth around it. She pushed his penis towards her gums and from Ash's view, it looked like his dick was about to rip her cheek open. She did this for about ten more seconds and then turned Ash around. She spread his cheeks and licked his ass. Ash moaned deeply and his cock became rock hard. Once she was finished, Dawn slipped her dress off slowly, and put her white tuque on Ash's head. She took her bra off, but left it hanging on her arms so that her tits were yet to be revealed. She turned her back to Ash and dropped her panties. Slowly. As they reached the ground, she put hr hair into a ponytail and grabbed the oil bottle. She nearly used the whole bottle on her slim body.

"Come and fist my asshole." Dawn says. Ash walks up to her ass and sticks his hand about halfway through. Dawn started to moan, but without pain. Ash rapidly fisted her, and no reaction came out of Dawn, until her thighs shook like crazy. Dawn let out the sexiest moan possible and Ash stuck his cock into her without even thinking. Ash grabbed her perfect hips and went at it. The movement of the two youngsters allowed Dawn's bra to drop off her arms, and revealed the perfect tits that Dawn had. Ash squeezed them as he forcefully ripped Dawn's anus apart. Ten minutes had already passed from this and Dawn had came four times already. On the fifth time, she dropped to her knees in absolute pleasure. She arched her ass into the air and spread her large cheeks apart to show Ash what a real anal gape looked like. Ash pushed his large cock into her already dampened anal opening. He pounded her large ass as she spread her fatty cheeks apart to let him enter her. After another twenty minutes of lustful anal sex, Ash pretty much knew who had won. Sexually, he felt Dawn was the absolute best fit for him and he felt the love that they shared.

They shared every possible sexual topic. Vaginal. Anal. Hardcore. Softcore; you name it. It all happened with Ash and Dawn together. Their final position was the exact same one they shared in Oak's backyard. Dawn laid on her back, with her legs spread apart. Ash put his thighs on her hers, and Dawn wrapped her black-socked legs over his. Ash then leaned forward, and entered her anus again.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck!" Dawn screamed as Ash threw his hips at her cheeks. "Ash! I'm gonna cum! I want you to cum with me! Please! Please cum in my huge fucking asshole! Agh! Agh!".

"Oh, fuck yes, baby!" Ash yelled. "You definitely won, Dawn! I've never felt so good before! I want to be with you forever! I want to fuck your asshole every single day! Agh! Dawn, are you ready?".

"Yes, Ash! I want to marry you! I want to have kids with you! And I want you to cum in my ass every day! Agh!".

They came. They shared their love for each other. It was settled. That was the end of the competition. Dawn had won Ash's heart. And his penis.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chosen One

It was late at night. They laid there. Exhausted. Impressed. Happy. Loved. Ash had basically chosen his companion through intense, love-making. Dawn was the only one in Ash's mind who could completely satisfy him in any way.

"Well, Dawn" Ash spoke. "You won. You won my heart. You are the one. The one I want to stay with for as long as we live. I love you.".

"Ash," Dawn said. "there isn't anyone else on this planet that I would want to be with except you. You inspire me. You make me feel loved and appreciated. I wouldn't be the woman that I am today if you hadn't come into my life. I love you so much.".

The two sex fanatics breathlessly stared into each other's tired eyes. They smiled, and they breathed in sync. Their hands were locked. They kissed lightly. They slept arm in arm knowing that their missions were complete.

It was nine in the morning and Ash had to announce what happened, so he went up to his bedroom to talk. He started a group call with the girls.

"Hey girls!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!" they spoke.

"I wanted to announce that there will be no finals because a winner has been chosen.".

"Who is it?" asks Iris.

"Yeah, come on, it's gotta be me" says Misty.

"The winner is….. Dawn!". The girls gasped. May and Serena were shocked. Misty was angry. Iris and Lillie smiled.

"Are you fucking serious, Ash?" Misty asks angrily.

"Yes, she got the most points with twenty." Ash responds.

"That's so unfair! Fuck all of you!" yells Misty. She disconnects for the group call.

"Bitch." Says Lillie.

"Yeah, fucking whore." Says Iris. Serena starts to tear up.

"Ash, I thought you loved me" cried Serena. "You told me that you wanted to be with me forever.".

"Serena, I'm sorry." Ash responds. "It was in the moment. Of course, I do want you in my life forever, as well as everyone else. So please don't think I had sex with you guys and then leave. All of you mean something to me, and I love all of you. So be proud of yourselves because a lot of other people love you too.". The girls nod and leave the group call with a smile. Except for May.

"Ash, I'm going back to Hoenn tonight." May speaks up. "The ferry leaves at six. Can you come to Vermillion City to say goodbye?".

"Sure, I'll meet you there before it leaves. Dawn can come say bye as well.".

"Don't bring Dawn, there's something that I need to show you when you get here.".

"Okay, well, I'll see before six!".

"Wait! Ash, do you promise that you will come and say bye to me?".

"Of course, May. I promise.". May smiles and hangs up the phone.

Dawn woke up naked. Her clothes scattered on the floor. Oil everywhere. Sperm covered plastic mats underneath her. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked upstairs to Ash's room. Ash just got off the phone with May.

"Morning, beautiful." Ash said as he grabbed Dawn's waist.

"Hello, handsome." Dawn responds before she kisses him.

"I just told the girls the news, some were okay with it, and some weren't. But, what can you do? I'm with you now, and nothing will stop be from keeping it that way.". Dawn had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong, babe?".

"Ash, I have to go back to Sinnoh. I can't live here in Kanto. Professor Rowan called last night and told me that my mom is very sick. I can't leave her there, so I need to be there for her.".

"I totally understand, Dawn. Your mom is your family, and I can't take that away from you.".

There was a silence for about ten seconds until Ash spoke up.

"I'll go with you to Sinnoh. I need to get out of Kanto again, and Sinnoh is a great place to live. So, I'll live in Twinleaf Town with you.". Dawn's face lit up and she started to cry.

"Oh, Ash! Thank you! I love you!". Dawn kisses Ash deeply. "The ferry leaves at six tonight, so get packing!". Ash froze. He promised May to be at her ferry around six. He didn't know what to say.

"Is there something wrong, Ash?" asks Dawn.

"I was talking to May, and she asked me to say goodbye to her before she left for Hoenn tonight. Her ferry is also at six. What do I do?".

"You go to her ferry. You can come to Sinnoh tomorrow if you want.". Ash smiles and hugs his companion.

"Thank you, Dawn. I love you.". She smiles.

It was about five-thirty that same day and May had just purchased her ferry ticket. She heads towards the dock where the ship was parked. The ramp leading onto the boat opened and May approached it. Just before she reached the ticket checker, she heard someone yelling for her. She turned around and it was Ash. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thanks for making it, Ash." May says.

"Of course!" Ash responds. "So, what did you need show me?". May pulls out half of a sun-shaped ribbon that her and Ash obtained at a contest they tied in from a long time ago.

"Oh yeah, the ribbon we won! But why did you need to show me this?".

"Because it symbolizes that we fit together. I want to be with you, Ash. I always have and always will.".

"But, I'm with Dawn now.".

"Ash, please. Give me one chance to prove you wrong. At least come on the ferry with me.".

"Alright. Let's go.".

The two got on the boat and went into May's rented room.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Waves of Love, Terror, and Emotion

It was about 7 o'clock that evening and Ash followed May to her cabin on the ferry heading to Hoenn. It was quiet, mainly because there were only a few people on board that day.

The two went inside the room and shut the door; May went first, Ash followed. May flicked the light on to reveal a bed, bathroom, and nightstand. Ash put down his ribbon on the nightstand.

"Well, for a room on a boat it seems pretty nice" Ash spoke while itching his head. "May, what is it that makes you love me so much? You know that I'm in love with Dawn, right?".

"Of course I do, Ash" May responded. "You two make a great couple, but I want a second chance to prove that I fit better than she does. I'll show you if you want.". Ash surprisingly took his time to think about it instead of immediately rejecting her offer. He thought about the two times he and May had sex; he did like it.

"May, I'll give you five minutes to show me what you need to show me. No more, than that though.".

"Deal.". She leaned in for a kiss, then a loud slam came from outside of May's cabin. The two looked out the port hole and witnessed a terrifying storm ruing. The boat shook, rode up, and dipped along with the waves. An automated voice came through the speakers of the hallway.

"Attention passengers! We are in a crucial weather storm and we ask that everyone makes their way to the south deck where we will evacuate by raft. Please hurry!".

Ash took hold of May's wrist and ran towards the southern part of the ferry. As they reached the door, a loud crack of lightning soared down onto the deck which ignited a wide array of flames.

"We gotta go a different way!" yelled Ash. "Come on!". May didn't listen.

"Go, Squirtle!" May yelled as she threw a Pokeball. Squirtle popped out of the ball. "Use Water Gun to put out those flames!". Squirtle shot large groups of water, and managed to put out a good amount of the flames. The path to the rafts were clear.

"Let's go!" May yelled. They ran towards the rafts until Ash stopped. He realized that he forgot his ribbon in May's cabin. Ash turned back to get his ribbon.

"Ash, what are you doing?" May yelled. Ash didn't respond and kept going. May ran towards the door, and as approached it, another crack of lightning came down to ignite the deck once more. This time, the fire spread quickly into the dorms.

Ash made it to the cabin and grabbed his ribbon. He turned around and found himself trapped. Flames had surrounded the entrance way and there was no other way out except the port hole. Ash opened the window and attempted to jump out of it, but his belt was stuck on the hinges of the window inside the room. Ash looked back and felt his feet catch fire. He screamed and knew it was the end for him. Flashbacks flooded his mind. Moments of love, moments of pride, and moments of sadness shredded his body.

His legs were burning. Unbearable amounts of pain constricted his humanly form. Until he felt the pain simmer down. He lost consciousness until he felt his body being dragged out of the window. He was picked up and rushed to the rafts. Ash opened his eyes slightly, to barely make out the figure that came to his rescue; it was May. His eyes opened completely, and he gazed into her determined green eyes. She needed to get him to safety.

They arrived at the raft and hopped in quickly. There was a curtain set up to privatize Ash's space. Two doctors ripped Ash's dead skin off his legs. He screamed in excruciating pain. The bandaged him enough to keep his legs straight.

"Thank you" Ash said weakly. May sat beside Ash, and handed him a bottle of water. He quickly chugged the whole thing. He exhaled in relief. May and Ash looked at the ferry that was completely doused in flames. Ash looked down and grabbed Mays' hand. She turned to Ash, surprised. The locked eyes for a few seconds, until Ash spoke up.

"You saved my life. I made a stupid choice by going back to the dorm. I owe you my life.".

"What did you go back for?" May asked. Ash said nothing and pulled out the slightly burnt ribbon he grabbed back at May's cabin. May started to tear up.

"Ash, you went back to get the ribbon we shared?".

"Yeah, it means a lot to me. It symbolizes our whole relationship. I can't live without it.". Tears ran down both of their faces. Ash, in the moment, forgot about Dawn and focused on how much he loved May. He kissed her soft lips with gratitude. The kissing intensified, but no sound came out of them. Ash couldn't move his lower half, so she was forced to lean to his side to kiss May. May sat on Ash's legs, which left Ash in pain, but he didn't care. He felt more love than pain in the moment. Ash squeezed May's large boobs, and a breath of ecstasy came out of her. She lifted her already wet shirt to reveal her damp balloons. Ash planted his face into them as May undid her bra. After that, she pulled off Ash's pants enough to reveal his dick. She sucked hard and fast which instantly popped a boner for Ash. May pulled off her pants as well and sat on Ash's cock. She bounced super hard and still, no sound came from either lover. Ash regained strength to get to his knees, and he began to fuck May's ass doggy style. May loved anal sex and this time, it was more magical than anything. The sex ended in intense missionary position; Ash on top with May on her back. Ash used all his energy to say the most meaningful sentence that May has ever heard.

"You know what? Fuck Dawn! She's nowhere close to being important as you are to me!". May's sexual drive went overboard.

"Oh my God yes Ash! Please be with me! I need you in my life! Fuck me harder!".

"I love you, May! Please, be with me! Please!".

"I will, baby! Cum inside me! I want you! Please! I love you!". Ash sped up as much as possible and shot his seed deep into May. They both blacked out.

Ash opened his eyes to see himself in a hospital room. He sat up slightly to see casts on both of his legs. He reached into his pocket to find the ribbon as well as his cell phone with a large crack down the left side of it. He had no service on the ferry, so he checked to see if there was any at the hospital. All of a sudden, his phone went off, and off, and off. He received messages from Dawn from last night asking where he was and why he didn't answer her phone calls and messages. Ash felt immediate guilt. He told Dawn that he would stay with her, but he felt very strongly about May after the scary events of the previous night.

"Ash?" a voice whispered from behind a curtain. Ash looked to his left to see a curtain slide aside to reveal May in her own hospital bed, covered by a blanket.

"May?" Ash asked. "Why are you here with me?".

"I got injured, too. My arm got seared by the flames, as well as my thigh. But, my injuries are nowhere as severe as yours. Who's that?". Ash's phone went off again. Dawn was calling him. He wanted to answer, but he didn't want May to get mad at him, so he declined the call.

"It was nobody" he responded. "Don't worry.".

"Good. So, are you going to live with me now?".

"I'm not sure. I promised to go and live with Dawn to help take care of her mother.".

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want Dawn anymore.". Ash paused in thought. He promised Dawn that he would go and help her out as well as live with her.

"I don't know, May. I did promise her, and I don't break promises. It's something that I have to do.". May teared up and sobbed. Ash immediately felt bad. He started to speak until May quickly cut him off.

"No! I saved your fucking life, and now you're going to live with that fucking whore? I thought you loved me, Ash! I want to be with you!". Ash froze. His feelings crumbled, and he started to get angry.

"May! I'm a human being! It's my goal to find my own happiness! Dawn makes me happier than anyone! I know you saved my life, but I will never break another promise for the rest of my life! You mean a lot to me, but there are some things that need to come first!". May looked lost and shattered. The man whom she had a deep love for basically rejected her negative thoughts. She immediately felt guilt.

"Ash, I'm sorry." May said. "I know that I'm wrong. I did save your life, but you still need to find your happiness. I think it's best if you go with Dawn.". Ash nodded.

Nurse Joy came into the room and lifted Ash into a wheelchair.

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum, it's time for you to see your specialist!" Nurse Joy spoke out. He sat down and looked at May.

"Excuse me, nurse?" Ash asked. "Can I have another minute with her?".

"Of course, take your time.". Joy walked out of the room. Ash wheeled up to May's bedside. He reached in to hold her face.

"I'll always love you, May." Ash said softly. "But I can't love you as a soulmate. I truly believe that Dawn is my soulmate. You are truly one of my best friends, though, and I'll always cherish out fun times together.".

"I will, too Ash" May responds. "I'll never stop loving you, Ash Ketchum. You mean the world to me.". May leaned in to kiss Ash on the cheek. He blushed and turned around in his wheelchair. After exiting the door, he looked back at May, frowning in her bed. Nurse Joy was about to push the wheelchair but Ash stopped her. Ash stood up weakly on his feet and slowly walked to May's bed. He got her attention by kissing her on the lips. They stayed that way for a few seconds. Ash turned around, sat in the wheelchair and waved goodbye to May. She waved back as his he disappeared around the doorway. She looked down and noticed that Ash had left his half of the ribbon they both won on her lap. She grasped it and smiled.

Nurse Joy brought Ash to the specialist's room. The specialist spoke with Ash about his injuries, and how lucky he was to live.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Ketchum" the doctor spoke. "But, we will need to do some more work on your legs in order to get them in the best shape possible. We need to transport you to the Kalos General Hospital in the Kalos region. We will leave in one hour.".

"Sounds good to me!" Ash responds. "Thank you for the care you've given me, I appreciate it.".

"No worries, feel better soon!".

Ash immediately called Dawn after his meeting with the specialist.

"Hello?" Dawn said as she picked up her phone.

"Dawn, it's me, Ash!" says Ash.

"Oh my God, Ash! Where were you? I was worried sick! Is everything alright?".

"Well, sort of. I got on the ferry with May, and a storm hit the boat. It caught on fire and it burned my legs. May saved me, though with her Squirtle. We evacuated to Slateport City in Hoenn. The specialist wants me to be transferred to the Kalos region's Kalos General Hospital, so that's where I'll be for a bit.".

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible! Thank goodness you're okay, though. Please call me once you get to the Kalos region, okay? I'll see if I can make it.".

"Alright, babe. I'll call you then. I love you, baby.".

"I love you too, sweetheart. Bye.".

"Wait, Dawn!".

"Yeah, what is it?".

"No need to worry, baby.". Dawn chuckled a bit.

"Of course, my love. I'll talk to you later. Bye.". Dawn hung up the phone. But, there was a need to worry. Her mother had cancer.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lumiose City Love

The next morning, Ash arrived by plane to the Kalos region. He was brought to the Kalos General Hospital in Lumiose City. Surgical practices were done on Ash, and his burned body parts were recovered.

"Here you go, Ash" said Nurse Joy as she entered his room with a tray of sandwiches and juice. "Eat up so you can get some fresh air later.". Ash nodded and started to chow down on the delicious sandwiches. Nurse Joy exited the room.

It was a bright, sunny day in Lumiose. The Fletchling chirped, the clouds were thin, and the people were smiling. Ash had to wait a bit to be able to be free to walk around. He saw Lumiose Tower and it reminded him of the first time he met Clemont and Bonnie, who were two of his previous traveling partners. Then he thought about Serena. He remembered how much she liked him. Like the times where she took care of him, complemented him, kissed him, and had sex with him. She was the first female traveling companion to kiss him, and he liked it.

An hour passed, and the sandwiches were gone. The juice was nearly finished, and Ash was full. He received a text message from the hospital saying he was free to go. Ash got up and left the hospital. The streets of Lumiose were packed with people. Coffee shops, clothing stores, and make-up outlets took up a vast majority of the city. But, Ash glanced and saw a lingerie shop that he wanted to visit. He figured that he would get a couple of gifts for Dawn to surprise her. After going in and out of the shop, Ash bought a large, glass dildo, as well as a vibrator. He knew Dawn would want to have sex with him once he returned.

*Ash wanted to stroll around the city, so as we jump into a small break, I wanted to thank everyone who has read and continues to read this story. I didn't think that I would get this many good reviews on it. The story isn't complete yet, so if you ant to, leave ideas of how I can improve and/or continue this story. It's much appreciated, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy! Back to the story we go!*

It was about six at night, and Ash started to feel hungry. He remembered a great restaurant that served the best pasta in Kalos. The restaurant was called Norman's Noodles. Ash found the place and went inside. He called a bit earlier to book a place for him to eat. He had the best seat in the house, which was right in front of the stage where Pokemon performers would put on a show. Ash was served his plate of pasta, and settled in to watch the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the MC. "We have a very special guest for tonight's show. She was the runner-up for the Kalos Queen Contest three years ago! It's Serena!". Ash's eyes widened to see Serena and her two strongest Pokemon Delphox and Sylveon put on a spectacular show. Serena glanced at the crowd to see Ash. She wasn't very happy with the results of the sex contest that happened a couple of nights ago, so she looked away. Ash noticed this, and once the show ended he went backstage to talk to Serena. She was in her dressing room. Ash opened the door.

"Serena!" Ash yelled. Serena turned around, and gave him an annoyed look. She turned back and took her bracelets off.

"What do you want, Ash?" she responded.

"You did a great job tonight! Just like always!". She didn't respond, and Ash figured out why pretty quickly.

"Look, Serena. I didn't mean to break your heart. You know how much you mean to me. We have a very close relationship, and I don't want to ruin it.".

"Yeah, we do, Ash. And it'll never get to where I want it to be. I kissed you in front of Clemont and Bonnie. I had sex with you on your hospital bed. I did it again, but only in front of Dawn. Fuck, I basically showed your world how much I want you. But, it wasn't enough, apparently.".

"Serena, I".

"You what? You're sorry? No, Ash. If you were sorry, we would be together right now.".

"But, I am sorry Serena! I love you!".

"Then fucking show me you idiot!". Ash without hesitation started to make out with Serena. He felt so bad for her that he knew what he had to do to make it up for her. He squeezed her plump back end, and slapped it a couple times. Serena felt up his dick and pulled his pants down. She quickly sucked Ash to the point of which he would burst his semen on her face, until the two heard a voice come from the hallway.

"Serena?" a voice called. The voice got louder, and Ash panicked to put his penis back in his pants. He did so just before the owner walked in the dressing room.

"Serena, you were fantastic tonight!" said the owner with joy. "Who is this?". He was referring to Ash.

"This is my, um, boyfriend Ash!" said Serena while panicking.

"Oh, I see. Hello, Ash.".

"Hello sir." Ash responded.

"Well, I shall leave you two alone. Serena, contact me to book another show in the near future if you will!".

"Of course! Thank you!". The door shut and the two sighed of relief. "We can't be in here. We gotta find a quieter spot.".

"I know a place." responds Ash.

Ash and Serena approached Lumiose Tower where Clemont and Bonnie lived. Ash talked to Clemont and asked for access to the roof of the building. Ash and Serena made it to the top of Lumiose Tower and looked at the beautiful lights below.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" said Serena in amazement. Ash stared at Serena and had the same flashbacks from before he got out of the hospital. He felt the urge to show Serena that he loved her.

"There's something that I see that is even more beautiful than the sights." said Ash. Serena was confused and looked at Ash. She noticed that he was looking at her, and then she realized what he was saying.

"Oh, Ash. You really think so?".

"I know so.". Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out the toys he bought earlier. Serena laughed and wondered why Ash had those.

"Why do you have those?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to bring these home for Dawn, but I think I found someone better to use them on." Ash licked his lips and Serena blushed. She knew what was to come.

They undressed, and felt the cold breeze of the Lumiose air brush against their young bodies. Ash was hard, and completely naked, while Serena had her stockings on.

"To show you that I'm sorry, I'm going to make love to you right here." Ash said. "Right here at the highest point of the entire Kalos region, because when I'm with you, I feel like the sky's the limit when it comes to loving you.". Serena teared up and shoved Ash down. She stuck his penis into her already wet pussy. She squatted hard and fast. No sound except the clashing of skin came from the Kalos night. Ash shoved the dildo up Serena's ass and she screamed. She took hold of the toy and continuously pushed it in and out of her hole. Serena's mid-sized breasts glistened in the night. Ash had spit and sucked on them before and they remained wet.

"Harder." Serena begged. "Harder.". Ash used most of his force to plant his penis deep inside of Serena's love-making hole. Ash turned on the vibrator and clipped it onto Serena's clit. Serena's orgasmic limits overloaded and she shot her love onto Ash's chest. They were on the flattest part of the roof, and Ash wanted to go even higher. Ash put on his his backpack and belt with his Pokeballs and climbed to the absolute highest point of the tower with Serena in his arms and still attached to his dick.

They made it to the tip of the tower and they felt the strong wind press against their skin. There was a large pole at the tip and Ash grabbed hold of it. He laid Serena down against the slanted part of the tip and fucked her ass from above.

"Oh, yeah, more!" Serena begged as she held her cheeks apart.

"Oh yes, baby, your asshole is so sweet!" Ash returned. Ash went to reach for Serena's legs and slipped forwards, sending Serena off the edge of the tower.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell back. Serena was falling from Lumiose Tower and Ash jumped off to save her. He dove straight down to catch her in his arms, but they were still falling. As they fell, Ash slid his dick into Serena's butthole, and she lost it.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. Ash thrusted her anus as hard as he could. Their eyes were locked, and so were their lips. They locked legs, arms, and bodies to create a human oval shape. But, it was a shape of love. They fell, but they didn't care. They had each other, and, for both of them, this was the most intimate sex they've ever had. Close to death, the two shared their mixes of love with each other.

"Serena!" Ash shouted. "No one will ever replace you! I love you forever!".

"Oh, fuck, baby!" Serena returned. "Yes! I love you! Cum inside my dirty asshole! Please! Before we die in each other's arms!". Ash humped her bum as fast as humanly possible. Serena's eyes rolled back in sexual ecstasy. They saw the ground approaching quickly. Ash tapped one of his Pokeballs and out flew Noivern, who swooped underneath Ash and Serena, and carried them to Serena's house.

They were still asleep. Last night, Ash and Serena shared what could be the most intimate sex that they will ever experience. It all happened within seconds, but it felt like forever to them. They were both sleeping in Serena's bed, covered in love juices, Ash still inside Serena, and locked in each other's arms.

Ash finally woke up and her saw himself naked beside Serena. He immediately thought, "I did it again.". He felt guilt, and ran to the bathroom. He slipped on a set of backup clothing that he brought with him. He had to get to Sinnoh, quickly, so he made his way back to Lumiose City where he would take a plane going to Sinnoh.

Serena woke up to find Ash gone, and a piece of paper that took his spot. It read, "The sky is the limit. Love, Ash.". Serena teared up, but she knew what he was saying; there are an endless amount of people she could end up being with. She smiled and accepted her fate.

Ash arrived in Sinnoh, at the Jubilife Airport, and he rode a taxi to Twinleaf Town, where Dawn stayed. He got to Dawn's house to find her mother, Johanna, and Dawn watching T.V.

"Hey, guys!" Ash yelled from the doorway. Dawn jumped up, and kissed Ash. Johanna smiled, and got somewhat horny after Dawn just told her how good Ash was at sex. She wanted his dick. Badly.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Like Mother, Like Daughter

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed as Ash walked into Dawn's house. She ran up and gave him a big smooch on the lips. Ash stared at Dawn, and mentally apologized for not trusting himself right away. In the last week, he had gone through so much with his past companions just to find that Dawn was the one for him.

"Hey, I missed you" Ash returned. "I'm already super psyched to be here!". Johanna walked up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Ash" she said. "It's so great to have you here.".

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. It's been a long week, and I've realized how much you daughter means to me. I can't live without her, so I needed to tell her that.".

"Oh, trust me, I know, Ash. She's been telling me about you two all day. I'm extremely happy to have you by my daughter's side.". Johanna smiled and sat back down on the couch.

Ash went upstairs to pack some essentials into Dawn's room, like clothes, condoms, lube; all the important things people need in life. Dawn slipped into the room, and hugged Ash from behind.

"Fuck, I'm so horny right now, baby." Dawn snickered. She rubbed her hand along Ash's pants near his penis.

"We can't do this right now." Ash replied. "I just got here and I want to make a good impression for your mother.". Dawn winked and left Ash to finish unpacking. He had a Pokeball in his backpack that he completely forgot about. It was Pikachu's. He stared at the ball. Memories flashed in his brain. The first day Ash received Pikachu, and the day that Pikachu died were the first things that popped into his head. Then, he remembered that Dawn saved Pikachu from Team Rocket. He immediately felt more grateful for having Dawn in his life. Ash knew that Dawn was for him one hundred percent.

Ash ran downstairs to find Dawn sipping on some tea. She handed Ash a cup with some tea as well. Johanna was stirring some MooMoo milk into her cup. There were small drips of it left.

"Oh, darn." Johanna stressed. "I need more milk. Dawn, can you go and grab some in Sandgem Town, please?".

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Dawn said as she left the house.

There was a silence for about ten seconds until Johanna spoke up.

"So, Ash. How does my daughter's pussy?". Ash almost choked on his tea when she spoke those words.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Well, I spoke to Dawn and she said that you two practically fuck every day.". Ash was shocked to hear that Dawn told her mom about their sexual activity. "Is this true?".

"I mean, yeah, but we've only had sex a few times. She said that I'm good at it, but I don't think it's true.". Johanna smirked. She stood up and took Ash's hand. She guided him to the living room and stopped by the couch.

"Show me.". Ash was confused.

"What do you mean?".

"Show me what you can do, little boy.". Ash got the sense that Johanna wanted to fuck him, and he liked it. Ash jumped at Johanna and rapidly kissed her lips. She locked on and did the same. She felt up his dick and pulled down his pants with one hand. Ash, on the mean hand, grabbed Johanna's D-sized breasts through her blue V-neck. Ash lifted up her shirt to reveal Johanna's white bra that barely fit her tits. Then, he shot down her pants and, again, more white underwear. Ash slipped his hand into Johanna's panties, and stuck a couple of fingers in her aged vagina. She moaned. She remembered the sexual feeling that Dawn's father brought to her when the were together. Johanna took off Ash's clothes, which left him nude. She also took everything off except her bra. Down and dirty, Johanna slurped on Ash's cock. She used her tongue to excite the underneath section of Ash's meat. He loved it so much that he took Johanna's face and forcefully shoved it in her mouth, while her made a gagging sound. Ash held her head as deep down on his dick as possible, and she stayed there for a whole minute. She let go to breathe and precum as well as saliva covered her face.

"Wow, you're good my boy!" Johanna said as she jerked Ash off. "Turn around.". Ash did so and bent slightly over. Johanna spit on Ash's butthole and slid a finger in it. Ash didn't moan but felt the pleasure. Johanna reached Ash's dick back in between his legs, and started to suck him off again. Ash felt so much pleasure that he spread his cheeks to aloe more leeway. Johanna stopped sucking his dick and plunged her tongue into his butt while jerking him off. She went in and out, which Ash adored so much. Johanna moaned as she rammed his bum with her flavored tongue. Ash was close to cumming, so he turned around and shot his load at her face. She licked it all off and pushed Ash back on the couch.

Johanna sat on Ash's dick and loved it. She bounced up and down rapidly, as if she did so when she was younger. Her bra was still on, but she was saving it for her favorite part of sex: the anal penetration. Just like Dawn, Johanna loved anal sex. Dawn's father would come home from his day job every day and fuck Johanna's big, round bum. She remembered this and got off Ash. She turned around and took off her bra. As Johanna turned around to reveal her large breasts, he became rock hard. Johanna's boobs sagged slightly, but they were big and beautiful. Johanna sat on Ash's six incher reverse cowgirl style, and stuck it in her seasoned anus. She let out a satisfying moan, and rapidly bounced on Ash's happy cock. The sound of thighs clashing took up the overall sound of the household. Johanna held her legs together and Ash held them in place as he pumped upwards into her asshole.

They shared multiple positions as they came together during every new one they took part in. Joanna also gaped, got fisted, had an many orgasms, and deeply fell in love with Ash's hard cock. The last position they tried was the exact same one that Ash and Dawn did when Ash decided that Dawn was the one for him. Johanna told Ash to save that position for last because that was the same position that she and Dawn's father shared to get Johanna pregnant with Dawn. Ash slowly entered Johanna's gaping butthole. They stared into each other's eyes, knowing what they wanted to know. Ash wondered if Johanna and Dawn were alike in sexual aspects, and Johanna wanted Ash to show her that he was the right fit for Dawn. He definitely was right for Dawn in her mind.

"Fuck me, Ash!" Johanna screamed. "Fuck me like how Dawn's dad did when he got me pregnant wit her!". Ash said nothing and plowed her MILF asshole. Lips collided. Hands locked. Skin clapped. Private parts danced. Breasts jumped. All of this could sum up what was happening.

"I'm gonna cum, Johanna!" Ash yelled out.

"Please cum inside my ass, Ash!" Johanna screamed as she reached her erotic limits. "For your new mommy, please! Marry my daughter! Love and make her happy!".

"I will! Your asshole is as sweet as hers! Fuck me harder!". They went full force and they both shared their love.

It was dinner time that night, and Ash, as well as Dawn and her mother, shared a wonderful meal. Dawn smiled as she saw the plate of food in front of her. Ash and Johanna smiled at each other, knowing that it was soon time to pop the big question: Ash asking Dawn to marry him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Now Is Not the Time

They all ate dinner that night, and were stuffed afterwards. Johanna fell asleep on the couch, while Ash and Dawn relocated upstairs in Dawn's bedroom. The two lovers were making out in bed, after many days of sexual hunger for one another's bodies. Ash was on top of Dawn, shirtless, only in his boxers, with Dawn in her bra only. Ash had sucked on Dawn's neck, forming small but noticeable hickeys. He also had one hand fondling in Dawn's sweet vagina. Dawn had her arms wrapped around Ash's back, rubbing it up and down. She breathed heavily, in sexual awe. Ash let out deep breathes as he did his best to get Dawn horny. Ash looked her in the eyes and stuck a few fingers in Dawn's pussy. She moaned lightly. He rotated his fingers in and out of the slim hole.

This went on for twenty minutes, and it was almost midnight. Johanna had woken up five minutes ago, and realized that she was tired and wanted to go to her bed, but first, she wanted some tea to help her relax. She turned on the kettle, and put a teabag in her cup. Johanna loved tea; her favorite flavor was called Day's Dawn, which had a fresh, sweet taste to it, just like how Dawn's pussy tasted. Oh yeah, Ash is now eating the shit out of Dawn's pussy. Sorry.

Dawn's moans got loud once she climaxed, so Ash tried to make the feast last as long as he could. Dawn held Ash's head into her vagina. They were now completely naked, with no sheets or blankets on the bed, and a small lamp on beside them. Johanna wanted to get into her housecoat, so she went upstairs quietly. She heard moans coming from Dawn's room, and saw that the door was cracked open slightly. She peeked in to see what the action looked like, and saw her daughter in sexual heaven. Johanna knew she was happy, so she changed into her housecoat and went downstairs to make her tea. She made it to the kitchen and saw that the kettle had finished heating up. Johanna grabbed the bottle of MooMoo milk, and sugar. She poured the hot water in, and bobbed the teabag to allow the flavor to spread. As this happened, she felt tense, and in pain. She grabbed her chest and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Right before this happened, Ash and Dawn were ready for sex. Dawn was on her back, with her cheeks spread, ready for more bum sex. Ash's tip entered her stretched hole, and Dawn let out a moderate moan. Ash dove in for a deep kiss as he plowed her anal insides. They rocked back and forth for a minute, and Dawn wanted to take it doggystyle. She got on her knees with her butt facing Ash, and her cheeks spread. Ash was about fuck her ass until they heard a loud thump come from downstairs.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Oh my God, it might be my Mom!" said Dawn as she quickly put on her pajamas.

"She probably just dropped something, I'm sure it's fine. Plus, I want to fuck so hard, so come back.".

"No, Ash, I need to see what it is." Said Dawn as she went through the door. Ash got up and grabbed Dawn by the arm.

"Come on, Dawn, we haven't fucked in days, and I love you.".

"I love you too, but I need to check on my Mom. Now is not the time.". Dawn scurried down the stairs to see that her mother wasn't on the couch. She looked around until she stepped into the kitchen and gasped.

"Ash, please come here, oh my God!" yelled Dawn as she started cry. Ash ran downstairs in his night clothes to see Dawn crouched beside her unconscious mother.

"Oh my God, I'll call the ambulance, try to wake her up!". Ash grabbed his phone and dialed the number to the ambulance. As her talked in the background, Dawn tried to shake her mother into consciousness, give her CPR, and tried to give her mouth-to-mouth air. Nothing was working.

Within minutes, and ambulance arrived, got Johanna on a stretcher, and into in ambulance headed to Jubilife Hospital. Ash and Dawn flew on Noivern to Jubilife City to meet the paramedics there. They waited outside of the doctor's room for an hour, pacing, and holding each other in their own arms.

The doctor had come of the room, and gave the lovers the news that Johanna was gone, and that her cancer had spread through her heart and lungs. Dawn was devastated and fell to the ground. Ash held her and rubbed her back, both in tears.

There wasn't much sexuality involved for a while. Dawn needed a week alone, and Ash stayed at Barry's house down the street during that time. Dawn was one of those people who had a mother that did everything for her, and supported her throughout her entire life thus far. She was completely devastated, and she felt like she couldn't live without her mother. A week and two days had passed, and Ash returned to Dawn's house.

"Dawn, I'm back!" Ash shouted. No one answered. As Ash reached the main hallway, she smelled marijuana coming from upstairs. He was confused and walked into the kitchen. The place was a mess. Moldy bread, sour MooMoo milk, and left-out peanut butter took up the kitchen. Ash covered his nose as the smell was potent. He went upstairs into Dawn's room to find her face planted on a large glass bong with weed being cooked inside of it. She exhaled the smoke and Ash coughed.

"Dawn, what the hell are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Hey man, you're a fucking loser" Dawn responded, as she was stoned out of her mind.

"Dawn, why are you smoking pot? It's highly illegal in Sinnoh. You might be charged.".

"Nah man I'm all good. Hey do you wanna fuck me? I'm soooo horny right now.".

"No, Dawn, I don't. I need to talk to you for a bit.". Ash noticed that Dawn had cuts on her arms and neck, then spotted a knife on her night table. It was covered in blood.

"Dawn? Did you cut yourself?".

"Oh, that? Yeah, I was feeling sad, so I made myself feel better.".

"We need to get you to the hospital right now.". Ash knew that this wasn't something that Dawn would ever do, but it surprised him that her mother's death would send her into this deep depression.

They arrived at the hospital, and Dawn was no longer high. She went on a few anti-depressant pills and took them twice per day. A month had passed, and Dawn recovered completely. Ash knew that it would soon be time to ask Dawn for her hand in marriage. So, he planned to pop the question on New Year's Eve, which was Dawn's birthday.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Bang! New Year's Love!

It was December 31st in Sinnoh, and Ash had completely moved in with Dawn at her house. Johanna's room was their new room, and Dawn's old room had Ash's clothing and other items. The smell of pancakes and bacon took up the house early that morning. Ash was preparing a huge birthday breakfast for Dawn. She was turning eighteen that day and she was super excited.

Dawn woke up and rubbed her eyes, and noticed that Ash had already gotten up. It was early, about nine o'clock, which was unusual for Ash since he loved to sleep in most of the time. Dawn was in her pajamas and she scurried downstairs to find out what that amazing smell was. She saw Ash flipping pancakes and turning over bacon.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" Ash said as he looked up.

"Good morning, baby!" Dawn replied. She kissed Ash's lips and gave him a big hug. Ash wrapped his hands around Dawn's butt and rubbed it slowly. Dawn knew this but didn't care.

"It's your special day, and I want to celebrate every second of it with you." Ash said as he gazed into Dawn's deep blue eyes. Dawn smiled and rested her head on Ash's shoulders.

Dawn ate her special breakfast and got dressed. She planned to go to Jubilife City before midnight, so she could watch the fireworks pop off to ring in the new year. Ash and Dawn walked to Sandgem Town at about three o'clock to a small coffee shop to relax before the festivities. They sat in the coffee shop quietly, checking their cell phones. They were both on their social media apps and they took a couple of pictures to share with their friends.

Ash's plan was to get on top of Jubilife's tallest building, the radio tower, where the organizers for the New Year's party were televising the event. He wanted to ask Dawn during the last ten seconds of the year, and have her answer at midnight. Ash had already gotten in touch with the organizers and they allowed him to do it.

A few hours had past and it was about eight o'clock. Ash and Dawn walked around Jubilife for a few hours exploring their stores and restaurants. Ash was remembered by the people in Sinnoh from his top four finish in a Pokémon League tournament that happened years ago. He had been stopped by many young fans for autographs. Dawn was okay with it until some female fans came up to Ash and got touchy with him. They were right around an ice cream shop, near a dark alleyway.

"Oh my gosh I love you Ash!" said a female fan who grabbed Ash's arm.

"You're so hot Ash!" yelled another who grabbed his legs.

"Hey!" yelled Dawn. "He's mine! Fuck off!". The fangirls ran away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Dawn." said Ash.

"Ash, they were trying to steal you from me! I can't let that happen!". Ash exhaled.

"Yeah, you're right. We should head towards the radio tower, it's starting to get busy.". Just before Ash finished his sentence, Dawn tackled Ash into the alleyway and kissed him rapidly. Ash tried to stop Dawn, but she wouldn't let up. She was on top of him and locked his arms onto the ground.

"Dawn, we can't do this here." Ash said, out of breath.

"I'm so horny, though." Dawn replied. "I want you to fuck me hard tonight, but I'm getting restless.".

"I promise, once we get to our hotel room we can go nuts.". Dawn stood up and nodded. They got up and walked towards the radio tower. It had reached about eleven o'clock once Ash and Dawn got into the building after squeezing through the thousands of people surrounding the radio tower. They took an elevator up to a nice lounge that many high-end business people hung out at. Ash and Dawn walked inside. Ash was signaled to go towards the organizer's board room, but Ash had to distract Dawn.

"Hey, babe, you think you can get us a drink? I gotta pee.". Dawn smiled and nodded. She walked away towards the drink table. Ash scurried into the board room. Ash came out of the board room, with his whole plan in place. Dawn, however, was nowhere to be seen. Ash looked around, but couldn't find her at all. He decided to head up to the roof of the building, and prepare for his plan anyways.

No one, except for Ash was up on the roof. It was cold, and Ash had a thin jacket on him. He shivered as he looked around for Dawn. Ash checked his phone to see that it was already eleven fifty-eight. He was so confused at why Dawn was nowhere to be seen. Then, the door that lead to the roof opened, and the organizer held it open.

"Hey, have you seen Dawn?" Ash said before he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Dawn walk out in a wedding dress and a bouquet of lovely flowers in her hands. She walked up to Ash and smiled. They locked eyes, and hands without saying any words. A priest walked up and said all the shit that a priest says during a wedding; that's not what we care about, except for the part where he says, "Dawn Berlitz, do take Ash Ketchum as your wedded husband?".

"I do." said Dawn as she smiled.

"And Ash Ketchum, do you take Dawn Berlitz as your lovely wedded wife?".

"I do.".

"Now, you may kiss the bride.". As Ash and Dawn leaned in for their ceremonial kiss, the people of Jubilife counted down the final seconds of the New Year's countdown.

"Three! Two! One!" they screamed. Ash's and Dawn's lips collided at midnight, and everyone cheered in joy. Fireworks went off. Blood rushed through the lover's bodies.

They fell back on their hotel bed. Naked, in love an hungry for hardcore, love-making.

"Babe," Ash spoke as he leaned up over Dawn. "You are my happiness. You have changed me into a better man. It hasn't been too long since we've been together, but I feel like I've been with you forever. Ever since Pikachu died, you've been my shoulder to cry on, my best friend, and my penis pleaser.". Dawn laughed and teared up. "But, most importantly, you have been my life. Thank you, and I love you, with everything that I offer.". Dawn started to cry. She wiped her tears and looked at Ash in the eyes.

"Ash, you… you are my hero." Dawn spoke. "I never thought that I would find a guy like you, who cares and loves for me so much. I definitely don't deserve what you give to me, but you deserve what I give to you. You are my rock, my sunshine, my love. I wouldn't be alive if you weren't there for me in my darkest times. Not only that, but my butthole would've never felt so good either.". Ash chuckled and a tear dropped from his face onto Dawn's breast. Ash sucked it off and allowed Dawn to continue with what she wanted to say. "I can't live without you. I'm so happy to say that you're my fiancé. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want this night to be the best night of our lives. So, are you ready to impregnate me?". Ash smiled and nodded. They kissed deeply, and went into love-making mode.


	19. Chapter 18 (Finale)

Chapter 18: Looking Ahead

We are just moments away from reading about the sexual portion of Ash and Dawn's wedding night. Before you read ahead, I would like to mention that I truly appreciate the feedback and support that this story has received. It's my first time writing one of these lemon-typed stories, and it seems to be doing great so far. This is the final chapter of this story; I might add a small conclusion later on, but for now, this is the last chapter that I am creating for this story. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 18! Much love, and peace!

Ash and Dawn were seconds away from going into love-making mode. They had a crazy night; it was Dawn's birthday, and the two lovebirds got married in front of thousands. They were making out and touching their partner's erotic areas. Dawn stroked Ash's thick cock, while Ash dipped his fingers in Dawn's wet pussy and moist asshole. Ash looked at Dawn and nodded. She nodded as well. Ash guided his shaft into Dawn's vagina. He gained speed quickly, and the fun began. Loud moaning took up the entire hotel room hallway. The bed thumped in sync of each hump. The lamp beside the bed rattled and blinked on and off. But, the lovers did not care. This was the most real sex they've ever had.

After minutes of plunging his hard cock into Dawn, Ash pulled his dick out and Dawn wrapped her lips around the head. She bobbed hard and fast, and Ash grabbed Dawn's head and pumped forward. He held her head at his stomach for five whole minutes without moving. Ash also managed to shove his testicles in her mouth as well. Dawn fingered Ash's butthole to make him completely hardened. She drew her head back quickly to regain air. As she panted, she stroked Ash's rock-hard penis. She winked and pushed him onto the bed. Ash laid on his back and Dawn squatted over top on him.

"Put it in my ass!" Dawn demanded. Ash quickly inserted his dick into Dawn's already-stretched bum hole. She let out a deep moan, which meant that she liked it and wanted more. Ash humped her butt like a mad man. Her butt cheeks and Ash's thighs collided, creating a loud skin-slapping sound that turned the lovers on completely. Dawn grabbed her cheeks and spread them to the sides to allow Ash's cock to please her anal insides.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep fucking me, baby! Ahh! It feels so fucking good!" yelled Dawn. Ash said nothing and humped at a lightning pace. His thighs moved faster than ever. Dawn's skin bounced so rapidly that it started to turn red. Dawn had reached her climax and delayed her erotic scream until Ash sent one final hump into her ass.

"Ahhhh God that feels so good!" Dawn let out as she pulled her head back. Ash panted and turned Dawn around. Now in reverse-cowgirl, Dawn allowed her hips to move up and down on Ash's happy meat stick. Ash raised his legs up and humped upwards into Dawn. Their skin clapped loudly and forcefully. Ash pushed Dawn's legs together to create their classic armadillo sex position, and he pounded her hard. After minutes of hard sex, Ash pulled Dawn backwards and she spread her cheeks apart to reveal a gigantic gaping anal opening. Ash knew she loved to gape, and he stuck his fist inside her bum. She loved it and bounced up and down on his hand. Seconds later, Ash pulled his hand out and it reveal an even bigger gape than before.

Dawn got up and turned Ash around. He slightly bent over, because he knew what Dawn was going to do. She plunged her tongue into Ash's butt and jerked his dick from behind. This was a magical feeling for Ash and he loved every second of it. They kissed again, and again, and again.

It was four in the morning, and the two lovers went nuts; they recreated every single sex position they've ever shared. Now, it was time for the finale. Ash and Dawn got into their final position. Dawn laid on her back, legs in the air, while Ash planted his hips on Dawn's thighs. Ash brushed his cock along Dawn's already-destroyed pussy. They were both breathless. They gazed into each other's eyes. They both nodded as they knew what time it was. Ash inserted his cock and they both let out a smooth moan. They locked hands and the ride had started. Ash was already close to cumming, so he started off slow and picked up pace.

"Wait, Ash!" Dawn said. He stopped. "Put it in my ass and then put it back in my pussy at the last second.". Ash understood. Dawn liked anal sex more than vaginal sex. The penis was slid into the anal opening, and they reached the final stretch. Hard pounding, sweat-covered lovers shared their love with each other on their special night.

"Dawn! I'm close!" Ash moaned.

"Stick your cock in my pussy!" Dawn responded. He did so and they were seconds away from impregnating Dawn.

"Yes, Ash! Cum inside me, please! Let's make out child special, fuck me hard!". All that Ash could think is that he had the greatest wife on Earth. The pleasant smile on her face, her wet hair, glistening eyes and tits, wet pussy, and big heart are the things Ash saw as he was about to shoot his DNA into his partner.

"Here it comes!" Ash yelled. They kissed hard, with locked eyes and hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed as Ash's semen implanted in Dawn's womb. They whited out.

Years had passed. About five, actually. The Ketchum family had expanded to four members: Ash and Dawn, and their two children Joey and Sam. Happily living in Sinnoh, Ash and Dawn had finally accomplished their dreams together. Daily sex, as well as living happily and healthy with two beautiful children is what made their lives great again. But, this was only the beginning.

Fin.


End file.
